Bakit Sasuke?
by SoundSparrow
Summary: WARNING: may paninira kay Uchiha Sasuke! sasuke x shino
1. Bakit, Sasuke?

**Title**: _Bakit, Sasuke?_

**Genre**: _Humor_

**Category**: **_Anime_**: _Naruto_

**Rating**: _K _

**Language**: _Filipino_

**Summary**: _Converted na si Sasuke, ano ang reaction ni Sakura? Warning: Spoilers included. May paninira kay Uchiha Sasuke. _

**A/N: **May konting paninira kay Sasuke, patawarin niyo na po kami! Binabalaan ko po kayo!_Nagbabalik si Redzin, pagkalipas ng kabangagan sa ilalim ng buhangin ni Gaara. wahahahah._

* * *

Sa office ni Tsunade… 

"Hokage, may problema po tayo" sinabi ni Kakashi. "Seryoso po" kanya pang dinagdag.

"Ano iyon?" pataka namang tinanong ni Tsunade.

"Nagdadalaga po ang estudyante ko" sagot ng Jounin.

"Hindi iyan prinoproblema" nakangiting binalik ni Tsunade sabay lagay ng kamay sa balikat ni Kakashi.

"Hokage, si Sasuke po ang estudyanteng tinutukoy ko"

Nagulat ang lahat ng nasa opisina, lahat ng Jounin, si Anko, si Tsunade, si Shizune, si Genma at ang iba pang ninja na nasa loob.

"Alam ko pong mahirap paniwalaan pero totoo"

"Pano mo naman nasabi iyan?" sinabi nila na gulat at halos sabay-sabay.

_Si Kakashi na bahala sa reaction nila, pero ano naman kaya ang reaction ni Sakura?_

Si Sakura ang unang nakaalam kaya siya ang naapektuhan ng napakalaki, siya ay nasa may Fire Country Stadium…

"Bakit, Sasuke?" paulit-ulit na tinatanong ng sarili.

Sa madilim na paligid siya'y nag-iisa, nakahawak sa tanging bagay na makakapagpaalis ng kanyang sama ng loob: Ang **Magic Sing Microphone.**

_Oy, si Sasuke, ang gusto, **lalake? **_

_Oy, si Sasuke, ang gusto, **lalake?**_

Nagsimula ang musika

_Bakit, bakit? Sasuke, Sasuke? _

_Bakit, bakit? Sasuke, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke, diba labs na labs kita _

_Sayang sige, baka magsisi ka, gwapo, macho, marami dyang iba, galante, mapera may Honda Civic pa_

_Si Rock Lee, noon pa, may gusto siya sa akin _

_S__i Shino at Kiba mukhang may pagtingin _

_Si Sir Kakashi nag-offer ng house & lot sa akin_

_O jokla, meron ka ba niyan?_

_Bakit Sasuke, tinago mo pa _

_Na isa kang ganap na shokla _

_Pink talaga ang true color mo _

_Si Diego pa ang idol mo(NO!)_

_Ang yabang mo na suplado ka pa _

_Dedma ka sa fangirls mo diyan _

_Pero nung nakakita ng guy _

_Huli kitang bumibigay(AYAY!)_

_O bakit, bakit, Sasuke, Sasuke? _

_O bakit, bakit, Sasuke, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke, diba labs na labs kita _

_Sayang, sige baka magsisi ka, gwapo, henyo, marami diyang iba, galante, mapera, may bloodline limit pa_

_Kahapon kadate ko, si Nara Shikamaru _

_Nililigawan pa, ako ni Hyuuga Neji _

_Si Gaara, inoffer buong Suna sa akin! _(Gaara: Special offer dahil kasali ako.)

_O, ano say mo diyan bakla?_

_Bakit Sasuke, sumisimple ka pa _

_Hoy jokla ka, matsutsugi kita _

_Lalakad ka lang, kekembot ka pa _

_Sa boys kumikindat ka pa(Da EWW)_

_Dati-rati guy na guy ka _

_Ngayon sa pagkagirl talbog mo pa 'ko _

_Klarong-klaro, alam ko bakit _

_Ang gusto mo ay si Kulugo! (YUCK!) _

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Ang kantang "Bakit, Papa?" ay hindi ko pagmamay-ari, binago-bago lang namin ang kantang iyan ng SexBomb Dancers. Hindi rin namin pagmamay-ari ang Naruto, hindi naman kami galing sa Japan at hindi kami Hapon.

**A/N: Ang songfic na ito ay inspired ng:**

**_Bakit Kaede?_** ni **dark-archangel**

**_Why, Hana?_** ni **ZenQuin**

Pasensya na sa paninira namin kay Sasuke, napagtripan lang naman.

…

At dahil hindi na nagsusulat si Redzin, ang tanging nagsusulat na lang para sa kanya ay ako! Ang kanyang kaluluwa! Bagong account ko na po ito,un lang!


	2. Zipper ni Shino Part 1

A/N: Ang fic na 'to ay for humor purposes lang, hindi ko gusto manira, nantritrip lang po ako. Alam ko namang napakatanyag ni Sasuke kumpara sa akin, salamat po sa nag-review at naghintay.

**WARNING: MAY PANINIRA KAY UCHIHA SASUKE**

* * *

**Bakit, Sasuke?**

By SoundSparrow

**II**

**Zipper**

_Kapag tumibok ang puso… _

_Wala ka ng magagawa kundi sundin ito, _

_Kapag tumibok ang puso,_

_Lagot ka! _

_Siguradong huli ka!_

* * *

"Brad, bukas zipper mo"

"Mabuti siguro kung ibababa ko muna itong mga librong pinapadala sa akin" ilalapag na sana niya nang biglang nagsalita ang kausap

"Hindi, ako na magtataas"

Pagkatapos ng ginawa niya...

"Teka, dalawang minuto na, 'di mo pa rin ba natataas?"

"Pasensya ka na, na-stuck eh. O ayan, ayos na. Sige brad, may lakad pa ako"

"Salamat Sasuke" balik naman ni Shino. Malayo pa ang lalakarin niya pauwi kaya pabigat nang pabigat ang dalang mga libro habang naglalakad at halos hindi na nga makita ang daan dahil hanggang mata na niya ang taas ng librong nagpatong-patong. Malapit na siya sa bahay nang makita si Sakura. Tumigil muna siya.

"Shino…" bati ng babae

"Kamusta?" balik ng lalake.

"Wala si Hinata sa bahay nila, alam mo ba kung nasa'n siya?"

"Alam ko nagsasanay sila ni Neji pero hindi ko alam saan"

"Ganun ba? Sige pupuntahan ko muna si Kiba, ipapaliwanag ko muna itong inoorder ni Mrs. Inuzuka, tinutulungan ko rin si Ino ngayon" dala ni Sakura ang isang clearbook na ang laman ay iba't ibang magagandang ayos ng iba't ibang klase ng bulaklak na sama-sama. Magaling talaga sa Ikebana si Ino.

"O nga pala Sakura, may mga librong pinapabigay sa 'yo ang Hokage, kakagaling ko lang 'don" Binigay ni Shino ang mga libro kay Sakura.

"Salamat, ah, teka Shino" natigilan si Sakura at biglang napanganga.

"Bakit?"

"Shino, ano yang nasa zipper mo!" gulat na tinanong ni Sakura.

Nilapag na ni Shino ang mga libro dahil nararamdaman na ng mga insekto niya ang pagtaas ng balahibo ni Sakura. Tinignan niya ang ibaba niya, may papel na nakasabit at may nakasulat:

**I love you Shino… **

**- sasu-chan**

Laking gulat niya, kanina pa pala siyang naglalakad nakasabit ang papel simula nung tinaas ni Sasuke ang zipper niya.

"SASUKE! LAGOT KA SA AKEN!" sigaw ni Sakura at pagalit na lumakad palayo.

Pagkadating sa bahay, napabuntong-hininga si Shino, may shorts pala siyang suot sa loob ng pantalon. Pero bakit kaya pinag-intiresan pa ni Sasuke ang damit niya? Zipper pa talaga ng pantalon niya. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin niyan…

…bakla si Sasuke…

Kinuha ni Shino ang telepono at nag-dial ng number… number ni Kiba.

"Hello?"

"Kiba, si Shino 'to"

"Oh, brad! Kamusta?"

* * *

A/N: Alam kong maiksi, wala rin naman akong idadagdag! Heheheh… Hmmm, ano kayang gagawin ni Shino?

Mga tanong:

Bakit 'brad' ang tawag kay Shino?

Ano ang nilakad ni Sasuke?

Ano ang gagawin ni Sakura?

Abangan!


	3. Dobol Date

**Bakit, Sasuke?**

By SoundSparrow

**III.**

**Dobol Date**

_Ang pinakamagulong blind date experience ni Kiba at Hinata_

* * *

_**-mga iniisip ng tauhan-**_

_**-**_**pangalawang sarili ni Sakura-**

* * *

**Oras: 8:30 a.m. – 9:00 a.m.**

"Oh brad, kamusta?"

"Teka, san ba nanggaling yang 'brad' na yan at halos lahat ay 'brad' ang tawag sa akin?" tanong ni Shino.

"Pinapausong pantawag ni Neji… weirdo na nga yun eh pati sa 'kin 'brad' na rin"

"Oh?"

"Tsaka sabi ni Sasuke, kamukha mo raw si Brad Pitt…"

"Uhh, ano?" like, hindi naman ganito si Shino pero nagiging pagwapo na rin kasi siya at dahil gwapo (na) siya… _**-si Sasuke, nababakla sa aken!**_

"Sabi ko na, nagiging magkauri na kayo ni Sasuke…" sarcastic na tono na sinabi ni Kiba.

_**-Anong magkauri? Hindi ako patagong bading!**_ Nandiri si Shino at biglang naalala ang dapat sabihin kay Kiba. Iyon ay ang pagbalaan si Kiba na bakla si Sasuke.

"Kiba, may sasabihin ako sa iyong importante…" gagawin na itong diretso ni Shino, bahala hindi maniwala nang biglang nagdoorbell ang pintuan ni Kiba.

"Oy Shino, may ka-blind date ako ngayon eh. Itext mo na lang. Teka, wala ka nga palang cellphone. Mamaya pag-uwi ko mamayang alas diyes ng gabi sigurado na" nagmamadaling sinabi ni Kiba.

"Teka lang Kiba! Kiba? Kiba? Hoy!" naputol kabilang linya, nawalan ng dial tone telepono ni Shino._** -Huh! Wala ng load prepaid card koh!**_

"Hoy Shino? Kanina pa may nagdodoorbell eh… Okey lang mamayang alas diyes? Hoy…" pero wala ng sumasagot sa kabilang linya. _**–pag tahimik, ibig sabihin, oo…**_ Kaya ibinaba na niya at nagmadali sa pintuan.

"Kiba! Ano ba problema mo?" galit na tinanong ng ate Hana niya.

"Eh ate, galing kasi ako ng CR! Teka, akala ko ba kasama mo yung makakadate ko?" tanong ni Kiba at tinitignan-tignan ang paligid, expectant na may kasama ang ate niya.

"Hindi pa nagrereply si Sakura, kanina ko pa tinetext. Maghanda ka muna" balik sa kanya ng ate niya.

Tahimik na munang umupo si Shino sa sofa nila. May date kaibigan niya kaya hindi na dapat niya gambalain, pero sinabi ni Kiba sa kanya na may nagdodoorbell. Paano kung si Sasuke yung nagdodoorbell at pagtangkaan din si Kiba gaya ng ginawa sa kanya? Hindi, baka masyado lang siyang naapektuhan sa nangyari kanina. Pero iba na rin ang sigurado. Kailangan makapunta siya sa bahay ni Kiba!

Kahit na dalawang oras layo ng bahay nila.

* * *

_Maliit na butas lumalake!_

_Konting gusot… gumagrabe…_

_Di mo maibabaon sa limot ang bahala_

_Marami na ang namamatay…_

_Sa maling akala!_

* * *

**Oras: 9:00 a.m. – 9:30 a.m.**

_**-bwiset talaga yung Sasukeng iyon! Pati ung tahimik na si Shino, pinag-interesan!**_

Wala sa sariling naglalakad si Sakura sa karamihan ng mga tao. Punong-puno pa ng galit ang kanyang sarili. Asar na asar talaga siya, hindi niya aakalaing maloloko siya, at yung 'crush' pa talaga niya.

"Aray!" nakabangga si Sakura ng isang babae.

"Sorry miss, ayos ka lang?"

"Ay, oo! Pasensya na!"

Biglang naalala ni Sakura na pupunta pa siya sa bahay ni Kiba at dapat pala niya makita agad si Hinata dahil iseset-up niya silang dalawa para sa isang blind date! Madaling sinaksak ni Sakura ang kamay niya sa bulsa para itext si Hinata at pati na rin si Kiba. kinapa niya ang bulsa niya, wala ang cellphone niya pero kanina, nasa kanya pa.

Kabado. Lagot. Pano na 'to…

Nilapag muna niya ang catalog sa may mesa ng isang tindahan, binuksan niya ang maliit niyang bag, binaliktad ang mga bulsa, tinanggal ang sapatos at tinaktak. Hindi nakuntento, kinapa ang buong katawan. (take note, sa maraming tao 'to ginawa ni Sakura) Binalik niya sa dating ayos ang mga gamit niya.

Umupo muna si Sakura at tumulala.

**15 minutes later… **

Tumayo siyang muli at binuksan niya ang maliit niyang bag, binaliktad ang mga bulsa, tinanggal ang sapatos at tinaktak. Hindi nakuntento, kinapa ang buong katawan.

**-Sakura tumigil ka na diyan wala ang hinahanap mo! WALA! YA HEAR MEH?- **nakialam ang kanyang pangalawang sarili

**Oras: 9:30 a.m. – 10:00 a.m.**

_**-posible kayang nanakawan na ako?**_

**Ano pa ba? Kung wala na sa iyo ngayon e di nakuha (ninakaw) na iyon! Tanga! **Sabi ng kanyang ikalawang sarili.

_**-Paano na yung blind date? Hinde!**_

Tarantang taranta si Sakura at hindi alam ang gagawin. Nang makakita ng payphone, tumawag agad siya kay Ino. Sa mga oras na ito, ang reflex niya ay tawagan ang matalik na kaibigan (kahit ba nagka-conflict matatanggal mo ba yung friendship tie?)

"Hello? Yamanaka flower shop."

"Ino?"

"Ah, hinde ako mama niya"

"Ah! Miss Yamanaka! Gusto ko lang po makausap si Ino…"

"Iha, tumawag kasi mama ni Kiba. Hindi na raw niya muna kukunin yung package number one kasi nasa bahay siya ng kaibigan niya kaya tinext ka ni Ino para huwag muna pumunta sa bahay nila Kiba para ipaliwanag yung package, eh hindi mo ata natanggap tsaka busy yung phone mo? Niyaya nga pala ni Shikamaru si Ino sa training nila sa ninjutsu kasama yung mga ama nila kaya wala siya ngayon."

"Ganun po ba? Pakisabi na lang po kay Ino tumawag ako, nawawala po yung cel ko kaya di ko natanggap…"

"Hah? Ano yun iha? Nawawala cellphone mo? Naku ipa-block mo yan, mamaya magamit yan sa mga masasamang bagay ikaw pa masisi!"

"Salamat po sa concern tita, ipapa-block ko po"

"O sige iha. Salamat sa tawag. Sasabihan ko na rin si Ino, ingat ka ha"

"Opo, Bye."

"Bye."

**Blind date yung pinoproblema mo tapos si Ino yung tinawagan… nung klaseng tao ka?** Binagabag siya ng multiple niya.

_**-Iniisip ko kung si Ino na lang ang ipapadate ko kay Kiba… Ino… where are you? **_

Pero wala naman kasi si Ino, kaya ang tanging naisip ni Sakura ay pumunta na lang sa mga Hyuuga. Alas diyes pa lang ng umaga kaya pwede na lang niya hintayin si Hinata.

**Oras: 10:00 a.m. – 11: 30 a.m.**

Hindi na masyado inisip ni Sakura ang pagkawala ng cellphone. Kakabwiset, pero kelangan pa niya tapusin ang misyon niya para sa mga kaibigan niya.

Pagdating ni Sakura sa bahay… ehem… mansyon ng Hyuuga…

Mula sa gate ay sinamahan si Sakura ng mga lalakeng naka-itim na amerikana at pantalon at shades papunta sa loob ng bahay… ehem… mansyon. Parang gangster style na ang Hyuuga ngayon dahil sa mga PA na akala mong mga bata ng bidang babae sa My Wife is a Gangster o di kaya yung mga kasama ni Will Smith sa Men in Black.

_**-Parang delikado akong tao… hindi naman ah**_

"Magandang umaga po" yumuko si Sakura

"Sakura, magandang umaga din sa iyo." Bati ni Master Hiashi.

"Hihintayin ko na lang po si Hinata hanggang makadating siya"

"Sa totoo lang, kararating lang nila ni Neji galing sa training… maupo ka muna"

Umupo muna si Sakura sa sofa.

"Tito, kumpleto na po ang mga nakatatanda ng angkan" pumasok si Neji sa eksena.

"Sige, pupunta na ako. Neji, hinihintay lang ni Sakura si Hinata… samahan mo muna" at umalis na si Hiashi

Naiwan si Neji, Sakura at ang daga ni TenTen na nasa balikat ni Neji pati na rin ung ipis, butiki, at langgam sa pader ng bahay… ehem… mansyon. Matagal muna bago sila nakapagsalita, titigan muna. Ito'y marahil sa insidenteng nangyari kahapon.

Una binasted ni Sakura si Neji nung nanliligaw pa. Pangalawa, pagkatapos niyang mambasted nalaman niya na bakla si Sasuke at nagsisisi na hindi sinagot si Neji. So ayon, patas lang pala. Pero may samaan din naman sila ng loob (nang kaunti), ang puso ni Sakura ay para lang kay Sasuke pero ang puso ni Sasuke ay para lang din sa isang lalake, posibleng kay Neji. Yung inaakalang ginto, naging bato pa kaya ang naiisip ni Sakura na kanta ni Neji na Akin Ka Na Lang ng Itchiworms ay naging Sorry ng Teeth with matching _buti nga sa iyo_ as background emotion para sa kanta.

"Masama pa rin ba loob mo?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Tungkol don sa kahapon? Hindi ah."

"…nung binasted kita? Neji paano kung sinagot kita?"

Napatingin na lang si Neji kay Sakura at tinaas ang kilay

_**-Panliligaw na pala para sa kanya yun?-**_

"Hindi ko alam, hindi naman kita nililigawan. Tsaka anong sinasabi mong sasagutin mo ako? Sinabi ko lang may paghanga ako sa talino mo eh, ayun konting yaya sa barbecue tapos umayaw ka na, sabi mo _**kay Sasuke ka lang**_"

Dagdag-hampas sa mukha ni Sakura. Napaka-miserable pala talaga kapag pink ang buhok at kapag nakilala ka bilang isang masugid na tagahanga ni Uchiha Sasuke.

Sa puntong 'to, pagod na si Sakura sa pagkadismaya, nambasted ng hindi pala nanliligaw, nalaman na bakla ang crush at ninakawan pa ng cellphone. Oh my Sakura, ngayon ka ba tinubuan ng balat? Pero gayumpaman, ang ninja ay hindi dinadala ang sama ng loob sa misyon. Tinuloy na lamang niya ang plano.

"Si Hinata?" tanong ni Sakura para maiba ang usapan.

"Napagod sa practice session… natutulog sandali mahabang oras kaming nag-ensayo" balik ni Neji.

"Anong oras pa ba kayo nag-eensayo?"

"Alas kwatro ng madaling araw"

"Hah? Para san ba yang training niyo?" taranta na si Sakura.** -**_**alas kwatro ng madaling araw? Makakabangon pa ba si Hinata niyan? At pano na ang blind date?-**_

"Makikipagdate si Hinata kay Sasuke" sabi ni Neji

-_**ano? Si Hinata na lang ang tanging kaibigan na kilala ko na pwede ipangblind-date kay Kiba!-**_

"O, ano kinalaman ng training don?" Taranta si Sakura x2

"May taga Mist Village na hinihingi ang kamay ng pinsan ko e kaso ayaw ni Hinata tsaka di namin gusto yung lalake. Trenta anyos na iyon tapos pinsan ko katorse lang, di kaya sila magmukhang mag-tatay?"

"E ano kinalaman ng edad? Si Kumiko Yamaguchi nga pinakasalan niya si Shin Sawada pero mas matanda ng 4 years si Kumiko tsaka si Shin estudyante niya" Taranta si Sakura x2x2

**-Sis, teka lang, nawawala ka na sa tamang diwa, wag mo ng awayin si Neji, let's get to business na nga?-**

"Wala namang sakit yung lalake o kung anong defect sa katawan pero parang pasas mukha nung matanda"

"O so? Si Mahal nga naka-tatlong boyfriend na!" Taranta si Sakura x2x2x2

**-Kung may katawang tao lang ako ipapalunok ko sa'yo ang noo ko para tumigil ka, Sakura-**

"Teka nga hanapin mo muna preno mo! Pwede ba akong magsalita muna?" inis na sinabi ni Neji dahil sa mabilis na bunganga ni Sakura.

"Sige." Naglie-low si Sakura sa sofa. Kumuha si Neji ng papel sa bulsa

-**Haay, salamat-**

"Tom Boy pangalan niya. Druglord. Tsaka bosing ng maraming gang sa Mist. Walang alam na ninjutsu o genjutsu, kahit taijutsu… Mayaman pero gusto pa ring yumaman kaya nagpropose kay Hinata kaninang alas-dose" Tinupi ni Neji ang papel at binalik sa bulsa. Mukhang may kulang sa napaliwanag niya dahil sa pinapakitang mukha ni Sakura "At kaya si Sasuke ang ipapadate ko kay Hinata dahil pupunta ngayon yung lalake at magpapakasal kay Hinata pero sinabi namin na nagmamabutihan kunyare si Hinata at Saskue para magback-out. Nag-exaggerate ang tito Master Hiashi ko na si Sasuke ay isang henyo at kilala, may Sharingan, may asta at mayabang dating. Pero mukhang lumalaban pa rin yung tanda kaya sige, no choice… wag ka mag-alala pinaghandaan namin 'to"

"Ano agad! May proposal na aayusin (tatanggihan) si Hinata tapos makikipagdate kay Sasuke!" mukhang kulang pa talaga explanation ni Neji.

_**-Pero may blind date pa sila ni Kiba!**_

"Si Hinata nagdesisyong magtraining… Naisip kasi niyang magdadala sigurado ng mga bata yung lalake kaya tinulungan ko na sa training si Hinata para mas lumakas siya, pakiramdam ko hindi na nag-eensayo si Sasuke eh, hindi namin alam gaano kadami yung dadalhin ng lalake. Hindi naman pwedeng si Sasuke lang ang makikipaglaban kung magakakagulo…

Ilang sandali pa ay may bumaba sa hagdanan at humikab ng napakahinhin, sa sobrang hinhin iisipin mong hindi talaga hikab yun "ahh… magandang umaga Sakura" nakisalo si Hinata sa kanilang pag-uusap.

"Hinata, kulang ka pa sa pahinga" pag-aalala ni Neji

"Hindi kuya Neji, ayos na ang 30 minutes…"

"Hinata! Wala kang nasabi tungkol dito!" sabat ni Sakura.

"Anong wala Sakura? Tinext kita kanina at pinaliwanag ko na lahat tapos nagreply ka" pinakita ni Hinata ang Sent Items Folder niya at ang napadalang text niya kay Sakura na pinapaliwanag bakit hindi siya makakapunta sa date nila ni Kiba tapos pinakita rin ni Hinata Inbox niya at ang message ni **Haruno Sakura** ng **9:30am**

_Ok, may nakuha na akong makakadate na iba para kay Kiba_

"Pero nawawala ang cellphone ko kanina pang alas-nwebe!" nag-hysteria si Sakura

Sino kaya nagpadala ng message na iyon?

**Oras: 7:00 p.m. **

"Kiba, pupunta muna ako sa mga Nara para makakuha ng vaccine at immunization para sa mga aso ko, dadaan din ako kay Shizune… day-off siya ngayon at makikipagkwentuhan muna ako, mamimili din kami sa open market, may sale kasi kaya baka matagalan ako. Nagreply na si Sakura, papunta na raw kablind date mo dun sa JollyDonald"

Nagpaalam na si Hana kay Kiba na kabadong-kabado kung sino makakadate niya. Sinabi ng ate nya na ang makakadate niya ay naka-peacock style hair na may nakatusok na hair chopstick with decorations tapos dark blue kimono ang suot na may pale-sky blue flower decorations. Maputi raw, black hair and eyes at mas maliit kay Kiba.

**Oras: 8:00 p.m.**

**Event: The Big Date**

**Lugar: JollyDonald**

Mas naunang nakarating si Kiba sa JollyDonald, pagkakita niya sa mascot na clown na bubuyog ay pumasok na siya. Nakaka-copyright infringement ang ideya ng JollyDonald. Gaya-gaya parang yung kilala niya… sikat naman. Kelan kaya siya sisikat? Hindi siya yung tipong manggagaya… marami pa talagang kulang sa buhay niya pero bago niya isipin iyon ito munang blind date aasikasuhin niya.

"No idea…" bulong ni Kiba habang iniisip kung may nakakilala siyang ganon na babae. Hindi naman mataas ang standards niya: mabait, simple, marunong sa gawaing-bahay, inosente ang mukha, hindi allergic sa aso. Yun lang, hindi na importante kung maganda o hinde. Basta importante yung huling dalawa at maaalagaan siya at si Akamaru ayos na.

Sa kakaisip ng kanyang dreamgirl biglang may naamoy siya, napatingin siya sa bandang gilid at may nakitang babae na kaparehas ng paglalarawan ng ate niya.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" narinig niya sa mahinhin nitong boses.

_**-That smell… it's so familiar…**_

"Ah, yes, that's me. May I know your name?" he was starstruck he was able to speak English.

"Kuchiryo Sasumi"

_**-Kuchiryo? Kutsilyo? Huh? Hoy Kiba, umayos ka! Wag puro kalokohan!**_

"Sasumi…" ngumiti si Kiba pero hindi nakapagsalita, there's something with the smell.

"Kiba…" Ngumiti din si Sasumi, inosente dating ng face niya and turn-on agad si Kiba. Umupo si girl at nag-smile kay Kiba.

Inosente ang mukha. **Check**

"Ma'am, Sir… may I take your order?" dumating ang waiter at may dalang menu, pagkatapos nilang mag-order ay balik sila sa titigan.

"So, mag-usap tayo… hindi pa talaga kita kilala eh… allergic ka ba sa aso?" _**–What a question, baka di pa nakakakain basted na ako!**_

"Hinde, sa totoo lang gusto ko talaga ang mga aso! Nakita mo iyong aso na yun sa labas?" tumingin sila sa labas ng restaurant at may nakitang askal na sumusuka. "Lalapitan ko yon…" Tumayo si Sasumi at lumabas ng JollyDonald.

"Ahh.. hindi na Sasumi…" napatayo rin si Kiba ngunit hindi niya napigilan dahil sa bilis ng paglakad ng ka-date

"Anong hinde? Lalapitan ko nga eh!" pagsusungit niya

_**-Ano ba tong ginagawa ko? Bakit ko pinalabas yung babae?**_

Pero nakita ni Kiba na may taong lumalapit sa aso at mukhang nagagalit si Sasumi sa taong ito, nagbanta pa ang babae sa tao and made a fist with her left hand. Nang makaalis na ang tao ay niyakap ni Sasumi ang askal at ngumiti kay Kiba, mukhang sinasakal na ang aso.

Pumasok si Sasumi at hinarap si Kiba.

"Hindi ako allergic sa aso" at ngumiti.

Hindi allergic sa aso. **Check. **

Although he felt kind of awkward with what he saw, hindi naman niya napag-isipan ng negative si Sasumi. Tutal nasa getting-to-know stage pa naman sila at nakuha na ni Kiba importanteng data sa kanya, now's the time to go deeper, yes Kiba binata ka na!

"Ah… so Sasumi… magsabi ka naman tungkol sa sarili mo…"

_**-Natural maging late si Sasuke…**_

**Oras: 8:30 p.m.**

**Event: The Big Date**

**Lugar: JollyDonald**

"Neji, alam mo na ba _yon?_" tanong ni Sakura

"Alam na naming _yon_" sagot ni TenTen at sinagot para kay Neji,

"Kelan pa?" tanong ni Sakura. Hindi lang pala siya ang may alam.

"Kahapon" sagot ni TenTen. "Kasi… dumaan _siya_ pagkatapos niyo mag-usap ni Neji, akalain mo… _bumigay_… "

"Pano bumigay?"

"Wag na muna kayong magbulungan… nararamdaman ko siya pero amoy lang nasasagap ko at napakahina, parating na siguro" sinabi ni Hinata.

"Hinata, paano nararamdaman ng Byakuugan mo iyon?" tanong ni Neji.

"Hindi Byakuugan gamit ko kuya Neji… tinuruan ako ni Shino gumamit ng mga insekto para makahanap ng mga tao pati na rin ang paggamit ng amoy para malaman kung sino ang taong paparating, paalis o nagkukunyare…"

"Magaling…" ngumiti si Neji.

May divider ang JollyDonald restaurant. Nasa kabilang side lang si Kiba at ang nasa kabilang side ay si Hinata. Nakapeach kimono siya at may decoration ng autumn leaves, ito paborito niyang suutin na kimono kahit hindi pa o hindi na panahon ng _aki._ Nasa likod ni Hinata si Neji, Sakura at TenTen na nagpalit-anyong mga babaeng nasa 20. Si Sakura pink pa rin buhok pero mas mahaba na hair hanggang waist naka-red kimono siya, si TenTen naman ay naka-dark green Kimono, nakalugay wavy hair niya at si Neji… basta naka-kimono at mahabang hair na nakalugay, humiram siya ng black contact lens para sa mata niya.

Dumating si Sasuke na naka ninja clothes lang. Black T-shirt and shorts.

"Magandang gabi Hinata…" bati niya.

"Magandang gabi rin Sasuke…" nahihiyang sinabi ni Hinata.

Umupo si Sasuke sa silyang nakaharap kay Hinata at ibig sabihin non, nakaharap siya sa mga taong nasa likuran ni Hinata. Si Sakura gusto na talagang sumabog, nagkakaugat na sa noo niya at susuntukin na ang mesa. -_**Yung bakla, yung bakla, yung bakla…**_

"Uminom ka ng tsaa…" alok ni TenTen sabay subsob ng tasa sa bibig ni Sakura. Napaso si Sakura but she regained composure, 'di dapat pahalata.

Si Hinata ay isang tahimik na tao, kaya niyang tumahimik sa harap ng isang tao ng sampung oras at hindi gagawa kahit isang ingay even a small gasp of breath. Alam naman 'to ni Sasuke at kahit tamhimik ay may iba naman siyang mga taong naiinteresang kausapin.

"Hinata, pwedeng makipag-usap sa iyo?" tanong ni Sasuke sa kanyang ma-astang boses.

"Hindi naman natin kailangan mag-usap Uchiha… kung napipilitan ka lang…" she shied away her face knowing na napakarude makipag-usap ni Sasuke.

Si Neji napapangiti na parang gustong tumawa sa pambabarang dating na sinabi ni Hinata kay Sasuke pero sinubsuban siya ni TenTEn ng kape. Lumabas ugat ni Neji sa mata pero tumingin siya palayo para hindi mahalata ni Sasuke.

"Hindi ako napipilitan, gusto ko lang ikwento si Naruto sa iyo…"

"Naruto?" hindi aakalain ni Hinata na sasabihin ni Sasuke ang pangalang iyon sa matamis na tono na para bang naging magkapatid sila.

"Alam mo bang… si Naruto ang pinakamatalik kong kaibigan?"

"Noon ko pa alam yon Uchiha…" pamumula ni Hinata.

"Tawagin mo akong Sa-su-ke, Hinata. Syempre alam mo… alam ko kasi… may malalim kang nararamdaman para sa kanya" ganun na ba naging transparent si Hinata at alam na pati ni Sasuke? Kung sa bagay, malalim at tahimik na tao si Sasuke, who knows ano na nasa isip niya? Isa pa, halata naman kay Hinata may obsession siya kay Naruto.

"Hindi mo na sana… sinabi" feeling she is crumbling away.

Kwinento ni Sasuke kay Hinata ang lahat ng mga alaala niya kay Naruto mula sa academy hanggang sa Chuunin Exam at ang iba pang mga pangyayari hanggang sa maging Chuunin sila. Yung alaala niya na una silang nagkita ni Naruto, ang pagtatanggol niya sa kalagayan ni Naruto nung narinig niya ang pang-asar at pang-iinsulto ni Sakura at pagkatapos non ay ang laban sa pagitan nila ni Gaara, nilagyan ni Sasuke ng emphasis ang kakaibang lakas ni Naruto, pagkatapos non ay yung tungkol sa isyu nila kay Itade. Kwinento ni Sasuke na nanalo si Itade sa tulong nila at lalong-lalo na kay Naruto.

Hindi na alam ni Hinata kung ano ang mararamdaman niya sa sobrang papuri na narinig niya kay Naruto mula kay Sasuke, pumula siya lalo. _**–Alam kong lagi silang hindi nagkakasundo, pero bakit puro magagandang bagay ang naririnig ko galing sa kanya?-**_

"…at isa pang kailangan mong malaman Hinata… si Naruto, ay masarap humalik" ngumiti si Sasuke sa pamumula ni Hinata and the small sweatdrops forming at her temples.

Muntik ng lumundag at mag-amok si Sakura buti nalang may handa ng mga restraints si TenTen, may mga lubid siyang binalot sa kaibigan niya nang nalingat sandali kanina, ngayon hindi makaalis si Sakura sa kinauupuan niya. Laking pasalamat ni Neji andiyan ang kagrupo niyang girl scout at laging handa

"N-Naruto?"

"Naalala mo naman siguro yon. Aksidente lang yun baka kung ano maisip mo. Alam mo kasi pag masarap humalik ang isang lalake ay simbolo iyon na isa siyang maginoo at romantiko. Swerte ka talaga." Pero nanatiling tulala si Hinata.

Minataan ni Sakura si TenTen "TenTen pakawalan mo ako!"

Tinignan siya ng mabuti ni TenTen "Uy Sakura, baka nakakalimutan mo, pwede niya tayong mahalata!"

Napatingin sa kanila si Sasuke at napansin iyon ng tatlo. Bigla silang nagfake ng scenario

"Ang iingay niyong mga babae" pabulong na sinabi ni Neji

"Ano ka ba girl! Ang landi landi mo!" at sinundot-sundot ni TenTen ang tagiliran ni Sakura, tapos tumingin din si TenTen kay Neji "Isa ka pa!" at ginawa rin sa kanya ang ginawa kay Sakura.

Si Neji, nakisakay na rin. "Hayy anong akoh? Baka ikaw!" at nakisundot na rin sa mga tagiliran.

"Hinata, punta muna ako ng CR ah" umalis si Sasuke with a slight blush.

"Oo, Sasuke… sige" natulala si Hinata, nahihilo. Naalala nga niya yun, nung araw na tumuntong si Naruto sa sandalan ng upuan at humarap kay Sasuke, may kung sinong nakatulak (accidentally) sa pwet ni Naruto at napahalik kay Sasuke. Naalala din ni Hinata, siya ang hinimatay sa nangyari at nang makita ng maraming babae ay sinugod si Naruto.

"Hinata?" tanong ni Neji. "Hinata, naririnig mo ba ako?"

"Hinata!" tinawag din ni TenTen.

"Tulungan na natin siya!" sabi ni Sakura at Pinakawalan ni TenTen mula sa pagkakagapos. "Hinata!" Tawag ni Sakura.

Pero wala ng naririnig si Hinata.

"Sasuke… tsutsugiin kita!" bulong ni Sakura na pagalit sa sarili. Habang tinutulungan niyang makabalik sa malay si Hinata

**Oras: 9:00 p.m. – 10:30 p.m.**

**Event: The Big Show**

Natulala si Kiba sa mga sinabi ni Sasumi. Nang malaman ni Kiba ang ibang bagay tungkol kay Sasumi, natahimik siya. Ang panandaliang kwentuhan nila ay nauwi sa pagmamabutihan.

**-**_**I think I'm in love… I feel like I'm in love…**_

"Kiba…" tawag ni Sasumi. Kiba became alert, inayos ang sarili.

"Ang bilis mo naman mag-CR?" o talagang nadala lang si Kiba sa mga sinasabi ni Sasumi.

"Hah? 30 minutes na akong nagCR!" pabalik ni Sasumi.

"Sir, your order sir… JollyDonald Fried chopped pork's ears and chopped pork's lungs sir…" sinabi ng waiter sa tono gaya ng mga waiter sa Jollibee o McDonald. Inilapag din niya ang Iced Tea na inorder nila.

"So… kain na tayo?" tanong ni Kiba.

"Sure…" nasa kutsara na nila ang pagkain nang biglang nagkatitigan.

_**-This Sasumi really likes to stare, huh? Wait, what's that smell in her? Nahihirapan na ako i-figure out ano!**_

"BITIWAN MO AKO!"

Tumayo si Kiba dahil narinig niya ang boses ni Hinata. Kilala niya syempre ang boses ni Hinata, pumunta siya sa kabilang bahagi ng divider at nakita na si Hinata ay pinipilit na sumama ng isang lalakeng mukhang kwarenta, malaki ang tyan, kalbo at bilog ang tyan.

"Neji…" tumingin si TenTen kay Neji.

"Hindi… walang makikialam…" utos niya, at siya ang lider sa misyon na ito kaya susundin dapat yon ni Sakura at TenTEn.

"SASUKE! TULONG!" sigaw ni Hinata (dahil sa script nila dapat may gusto si Hinata kay Sasuke)

"Sumama ka na sa akin beybi…" pagpupumilit ng lalake.

"Bitiwan mo ako!" at kinuha ni Hinata sa loob ng kanyang bra ang peppermint spray perfume niya at inispray kay Tom Boy, and so the other Mist ninjas flowed all over the place. Kinalaban ni Kiba ang mga ito gamit ang kanyang whirlwind technique. Sayang at wala si Akamaru, mabilis sanang matatapos ang laban.

"Beybi… nakalimutan mo yatang naka-shades ako… bakit mo ba ayaw sa akin? Sino ba yang Sasuke na iyan at parang mas gusto mo siya sa aken? Hah? Beybi come on let's ride at my ferrari and have some fun"

Parang sapak sa mukha ni Neji. Sana pala pinilit na lang niyang matulog si Hinata,

"Pa-english english ka pa diyan!" guess who came? It's Shino all right!

"Ikaw ba si Sasuke?" tanong ni Tom Boy kay Shino. "You're so gaya-gaya you also wearing shades ah!"

"Pakialam ko kung sino ako sa tingin mo… hawak mo kaibigan ko… pakawalan mo ang aking prinsesa!" galit na sinabi ni Shino.

-_**Lokong Shino yun ah!**_ At lumingon si Neji with matching icy death glares kay Shino. Neji swears na nakita niyang kumindat si Shino kay Hinata sa likod ng shades niya!

"Hoy Shino! Wag ka lang puro salita! Tulungan mo ako!" at tinuloy lang ni Kiba ang pakikipaglaban.

"Kami na bahala!" bumalik na sa dating anyo si TenTen. Ubos na ang pasensya. Naki-riot na siya. Sa sobrang galit kay Sasuke ay nagbalik-anyo na rin si Sakura.

_**-Mga pasaway!**_ Napilitan na lang pati si Neji na magbalik-anyo at nakipaglaban.

Nilinis ni Neji, Sakura at TenTen ang mga kaaway na malapit kanila Tom Boy at Hinata. Shino took this opportunity para mapalapit nang kaunti sa dalawa at ginamit niya ang kanyang mga insekto pero meron palang pangontra si Tom Boy dito. Nag-summon si Tom Boy ng anti-anay formula na x3 ang galing at effective kesa sa ibang anay/pest-control. Naubos lahat ng insekto ni Shino kaya di na magagamit ni Shino insekto niya. May kasing-bulas ng katawan ni Choji na humampas directly kay Shino kaya napasama siya sa riot.

"Beybi, I'm strong, kung lalaban ka with me, I will kill you!" pagbabanta ni Tom.

Tahimik si Hinata, pero sumabog na rin galit niya. _**–subukan mo kung kaya mo!**_ Tinuhod niya ang ulo ni Tom sa pagitan ng binti nito. Napa-aray si Tom, dito na nagsimula laban nilang dalawa ni Hinata. Susuntukin na ni Tom si Hinata pero naiwasan ito ni Hinata, she hit his left and right arms. Nasuntok ni Tom si Hinata sa tyan, rumesbak si Hinata sinuntok niya adam's apple ni Tom. Away kalye na. kumuha ng upuan si Hinata at binasag sa ulo ni Tom, si Tom kumuha ng flower vase at binasa si Hinata. Kinuha ni Hinata ang table cover ng isang mesa at hinampas ng napakalakas si Tom. Tom gripped the other side of the cloth, yung humampas sa kanya tapos nakipag-tug of war silang dalawa pero dahil sa taba ni Tom ay nahila niya at pinsosas si Hinata gamit ito.

Mahaba ang tatakbuhin, pero libre si Shino na makapunta kanila Tom at Hinata. Nakita niyang nakaposas na kamay ni Hinata. Face to Face na si Hinata at Tom at parang sinasabi ni Tom na _"Kung pumayag ka lang, hindi ka sana nagkaganito, Beybi…"_ Kunot noo ni Hinata,dumura siya sa mukha ni Tom sabay hinead-butt, malakas humeadbutt si Hinata sumemplang sa kabilang mesa si Tom, may hotcake na nakita si Tom, malapit na si Shino. Si Hinata, nag-ipon ng chakra sa mga daliri at kamay, bibigyan niya ng Gazelle Punch si Tom (yung parang kay Ippo Makunochi). Patakbo si Shino papunta sa kanilang dalawa. Kumuha ng sipit si Tom at pinulot ang Hotcake na kumukulo sa init. Kay Hinata dapat tumama ang Hotcake pero si Shino ay nasa gitna na ng dalawang nagkakainitan. Slow motion (matrix style) Sumampal ang mainit na Hotcake sa mukha ni Shino. Nabasag shades niya. Bagsak siya sa sahig, saka pa lang na-Gazelle punch ni Hinata si Tom. Tumapon sa kabilang restaurant si Tom, sa Green Hut at basag ang mukha.

Malapit na rin maubos ang Mist Ninjas. Pagka-double flying kick ni Neji, pagka-shuriken rain ni TenTen at pagkasugat ng tuhod ni Sakura, nakita nilang nakikipaglaban din si Sasuke sa isang banda at pinatumba ang huling ninja.

"Kanina ka pa nandito Sasuke?"

"Inubos ko yung ibang ninja sa Storage room ng JollyDonald… kalalabas ko lang…" sagot ni Sasuke. "Kamusta?"

Tapos na ang laban.

"Shino," hiniga ni Hinata ng maayos si Shino nang dumating ang tatlo pang ninja.

"Malubha ang nangyari kay Shino" sabi ni Neji. Nasunog ang kaliwang pisngi ni Shino at nakatirik ang mata.

"Hayaan niyo at ako na ang bahala sa kanya." Binuhat ni Sasuke si Shino. "O, bakit ganyan kayo makatingin?"

"Wala" sabi ni Sakura.

"NO comment…" pagtingin palayo ni TenTen.

Pero sa totoo lang naiinis na sila kay Sasuke dahil sa pakunwaring tutulungan si Shino pero may suspetya silang babaklain lang talaga ang kaibigan.

Sa may entrance ng JollyDonald ay nakahandusay si Kiba, hawak ang gamot na binigay ni Hinata bago bumalik para tignan kundisyon ni Shino. At nakita ni Kiba na naglalakad si Sasuke bitbit si Shino.

"Ako na bahala sa kanya…" tumigil si Sasuke sandali at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

_**-Teka, ang amoy na yon… siya nga yon!**_

* * *

A/N: Dahil sa labas-pasok ng mga tauhan, pinapayo ko sa mambabasa na balikan ang kabanatang ito sakaling maguluhan sa ibang chapters dahil napakahaba ng kabanatang ito!

-Ang chopped pork's ears ay sisig… minsan gilagid iyon ng baboy

-Ang chopped pork's lungs ay bopis

Sa tingin ko iyon ay isang paglilinaw na gagawin ko dahil sa ibang restaurant ay bibigyan nila ng kakaibang mga pangalan ang pagkain tapos yun pala bituka ng baboy o utak ng unggoy lang pala yon!

Kung sino magbibigay ng flames, ayos lang. naglagay naman ako ng warning. Patawad sa Sasuke fans… pang-humor lang 'to. Wala namang serious o mature content kaya wag kayong masasaktan!

Paki-review na lang po :)

Mga Tanong (na maaaring si Sasuke lang ang may sagot) :

Anong gagawin ni Sasuke kay Shino?

Sino ang kumuha ng cellphone ni Sakura?

Paano bumigay si Sasuke sa harap ni TenTen at Neji?

(Last update - 05-18-12)


	4. Maalala ko Kaya?

A/N: Songfic dapat chapter na 'to pero naisipan ko na lang na ipagsama-sama sa kabanata ang ilang linya sa mga kanta.

**Bakit, Sasuke?**

By SoundSparrow

**IV.**

**Maalala ko kaya?**

_-Sasuke hindi ko gusto ang ginagawa mo-_

* * *

_At ngayon,'di pa rin, alam _

_Kung ba't tayo narito_

_Pwede bang itigil mo na,_

_Ang pag-ikot ng mundo_

* * *

"Teka, ano ba ginagawa ko dito?" dumilat mata ni Sakura at nakita na lang niya ang sarili niya na nakahiga sa kalye. Tumayo siya, wala siyang maalala. Ang tangi lang niyang natandaan ay may pulang mga matang sumalubong sa kanya at pagkatapos, wala na siyang matandaan. Nakapagtataka. Lumingon si Sakura sa kaliwa.

"Ikaw din?" narinig ni Sakura si TenTen na kanina pa pala nakatulala sa kanya. "Natutulog ka rin pala sa kalye Sakura?" tanong nito. Dense. Napangiwi si Sakura.

"Wala ka bang maalala kung bakit tayo napunta dito?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Uhm…" kinamot ni TenTen ulo niya. "Wala… basta, pagkagising ko, nasa kalye na ako, nakatulog na ata ako dito eh,"

"Nakatulog ka? E di ibig sabihin, miyerkules na ngayon?" tanong ng kausap.

"Oo… ganun na nga." Luminga-linga si TenTen. "Siguro…"

"Teka! TenTen, wala ka ba talagang matandaan?" tanong ni Sakura at tumayo na, naglakad siya ng ilang hakbang pakaliwa at pakanan na animo'y parang may tinatandaan at nag-iisip ng malalim.

"Di ba, sabay tayong naglalakad pauwi kagabi? Tapos, basta, yun lang maalala ko, yung iba sa aking alaala, sinilaw ng maliwanag na ilaw… tapos, wala na. Hindi ko nga maintindihan eh." Nag-cross legs si TenTen at nag-cross arms tapos nag-isip din ng malalim.

"Parang may hindi na ako maalala…" biglang sinabi ni Sakura, pero naisip niya na hindi naman iyon mahalaga, o kung mahalaga man, naisip niyang sayang lang ang oras niya pag-isipan iyon kaya winalang-bahala na lang niya. "Wala naman sigurong masamang nangyari sa atin kagabi."

"Ako sigurado, naka-kandado panloob ko." Tugon ni TenTen. Walang puna si Sakura sa sinabi ni TenTen, naisip na lang niya na ang babaeng para kay Neji ay hindi talaga kayang tumbasan ng Neji fangirls.

"Tara TenTen, uwi na tayo, nagbakasyon sa si mama, kaya ligtas ako sa sermon. Ikaw, hindi ka ba hahanapin sa inyo pag hindi ka nakakauwi sa gabi?"

"Hinahanap ako ng magulang ko, pero hindi sa bahay namin…"

* * *

_Ang ugali mo'y iba_

_Hindi bagay sa 'ting dalawa_

_Pakiusap sana_

_Makisama ka naman wag kang balahura_

* * *

HYUUGA ILABAS MO ANAK KO!

"Neji, tinatago mo ba si TenTen sa kwarto mo?" tanong ni Master Hiashi.

"Teka, bakit naman ganyan kayo magtanong?" paghihinala ni Neji, naging transparent na rin ba siya gaya ni Hinata para mahalata?

"Pinalitan mo ng anyo?"

"Hindi ako gumagamit ng simpleng technique"

"Tinanan ng clone mo?"

"Hindi ako desperado, teka, tanan? Ano ba nangyayari?"

"Andyan magulang niya, sa tingin ko may pananagutan ka"

"Wala akong alam kay TenTen, sabay sila ni Sakura umuwi kagabi. Kasama ko nga si Hinata eh." Kampante, pero sa loob-loob naging defensive si Neji, wala naman talaga siyang ginawa, sinusubukan ba ni TenTen bumawi sa kanya?

"E di harapin mo magulang niya"

"Teka tito! Ilalagay niyo ba ako sa panganib? Alam mo namang inosente ako!" sumabog na. Ayaw talaga ni Neji makita magulang ni TenTen. Nag-alala bigla si Neji kung meron mang may nangyari kay TenTen pero hindi niya alam, tiyak na may masamang puna ang makakarating sa magulang niya.

HYUUGA! BINAHAY NG PAMANGKIN MO ANAK KO ANO?

Tatay. Tatay ni TenTen. Kinakalabog niya ang pintuan ng bahay…ehem… mansyon ng Hyuuga. Tumagal ang kanyang pakikipaglaban sa bakal na gate ng mga Hyuuga.

"Wala dito si TenTen"

Tumigil tatay ni TenTen sandali.

"Hyuuga, san mo dinala anak ko?" galit na galit na sinigaw ng tatay ni TenTen. Sinundan ito ng pang-iiskandalo at nakatawag-pansin sa maraming tao.

Mula sa kabilang kalsada...

"Tinanan ba ni Hyuuga Neji ang anak ng eskandalosong iyon?" tanong ng isang babaeng usyosero

"Hay naku mare, ang gaganda naman ng anak natin, bakit kaya hindi isa sa kanila pinili ni Hyuuga Neji?" sabi naman ng kapitbahay niya.

"Ah, oo nga, at yung TenTen na iyon, basagulera pa! Sayang ang gwapo nga kaso hindi marunong pumili ng babae niya!"

Balik tayo sa kabilang kalsada...

"Ginoo, kung anak mo tinatanong mo, wala akong alam. At wala akong interes sa anak mo. Hindi pambabae katawan niya, kaya kung nawawala siya, wag mo hanapin dito." sinabi ni Neji. Pumapasok na sa kanyang imahinasyon ang kumukulubot na mukha ng tatay ni TenTen sa kabilang bahagi ng gate, pero dahil nakikita ng Byakugan niya ang kabilang bahagi, napansin niyang tumigil lamang sa pagsisigaw ang tatay ni TenTen at lumingon sa likod.

"HOY NEJI! Anong sinasabi mong hindi pambabae katawan ko?" si TenTen naman ang siyang sumugod sa gate ng mga Hyuuga. Nagulat tatay ni TenTen dahil sumulpot lamang mula sa kung saan anak niya, sa gulat niya natahimik na lamang siya.

"Macho ka" ang sagot sa kabilang bahagi at isang ngiti mula kay Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin but a mistake_

_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say_

_I wan't it that way_

* * *

"Simula pa lang 'to" at nagbigay siya ng smirk. Habang tinandaan niya na para bang nakasalamin ang plano niya.

* * *

_Gabi. Sa likod ng mga puno may mapamatyag na matang nakaabang sa mga taong dumadaan. Bawat kilos nakikita niya._

"_Tara TenTen, uwi tayo." Yaya ni Sakura._

"_O ba. O Hinata, bukas na lang ah!" pamamaalam ni TenTen kanila Hinata at Neji._

"_Teka, TenTen, Sakura, ayaw niyo bang sumabay sa amin, delikadong naglalakad sa oras na 'to na kayong dalawa lang, wala pa kayong kasamang lalake, baka ano pa mangyari sa inyo" pag-aalala ni Hinata._

"_Hindi na nila kailangan sumabay, lalake naman isa sa kanila. Tara, antok na 'ko eh" pagmamadali ni Neji pero sa totoo lang namumula na siya dahil bilog ang buwan, malamig ang simoy ng hangin at sila'y nasa Konoha Hill, ang pinakaromantikong venue tuwing Valentine's Day. At ayaw niyang magbago isip niya na umuwi kasama si Hinata, mamaya kasi baka paunahin niya si Hinata at Sakura at iwanan si TenTen dito kasama niya._

"_Che. Bakla" _

_Naghiwalay na ang apat. Magkasama si TenTen at Sakura, si Neji naman at Hinata ay kapwa umuwi na sa kanilang bahay… ehem… mansyon._

_Naglalakad sa madilim na kalye ang dalawa nang may marinig silang kaluskos mula sa mga puno. Agarang kumuha ng kunnai si TenTen mula sa bulsa niya. Si Sakura naman, luminga-linga sa paligid, tinitignan kung may mga tao._

"_Wala lang iyon. Tara, lakad lang tayo" pero hawak pa rin ni TenTen ang kanyang sandata, at baka sakaling masugod. Malaking gulo ang ginawa nila kanina sa JollyDonald, kaya baka sila naman ang habol ng mga bata ni Tom Boy._

"_TenTen,tumigil tayo, parang may sumusunod sa 'tin" sabi ni Sakura._

"_Lumabas ka dyan!" sigaw ni TenTen._

_May aninong dumaan, tinira ni TenTen, nahiwa ang dahon. Sumablay siya._

"_I missed! I never missed!" nagalit si TenTen._

_Ngunit sa gitna ng kabilugan ng buwan. May sumalubong sa kanilang mapupulang mata. _

_Memory seal no jutsu!_

_At nawalan na ng malay ang dalawa._

"_Wala na kayong maaalala" At sinundan ng pagkaluskos pa ng mga dahon._

_Nanahimik muli ang gabi, dalawang katawan ang tumila habang ang isa'y misteryosong sumama sa dilim._

* * *

Hindi na nilang matatandaang bakla si Sasuke. Matagal niyang sinubaybayan ang bawat episode ng Men in Black para lang magaya ng kanyang Sharingan ang memory eraser na ginagamit ni Will Smith. At sa kabutihang-palad ay nagawa niya ito ng tama. Maraming beses na niyang sinubukan ito kay Kiba ngunit nabigo siya. Pero kagabi nung palabas na siya ng JollyDonald at bitbit niya si Shino nagawa niya. Perpekto. Natulala lamang si Kiba at nahimatay.

Tapos non, ginamit pa niya kay TenTen at Sakura, ngayon may sikretong sandata na siya! Anong saya!

Sa sobrang pag-iisip ni Sasuke sa katahimikan, hindi niya napansin na si Hinata ay nakapasok sa silid niya at kasalukuyan ng nasa harapan niya. Sa kadalasang itsura ng mukha ni Hinata, malungkot pero walang makitang bakas ng takot at kaba. Hinarap siya ni Sasuke, ngumiti lang si Sasuke gaya ng paangas nitong ngiti.

Sinampal ni Hinata si Sasuke, at umiyak. "Sasuke, hindi ko gusto ginawa mo! Nalaman ko kelan lang na pinagsamantalahan mo ang kaibigan kong si Shino!" Tuluyan na siyang umalis.

Sumimangot si Sasuke pero hindi na niya hinarot si Hinata o sinabunutan, hinayaan na lang niya itong umalis.

Ang mahinhing Hyuuga ay dumiretso sa kanilang tahanan na mukhang dinayo ng mga tao dahil maraming kalat sa daan, pinapasok siya ng mga bantay at dumiretso sa kwarto niya, tinatakpan ang kanyang mata kahit na alam naman nila na umiiyak siya. Sa salas ng kanilang bahay ay dinaanan lang niya si Hanabi na gumuguhit ng mga anime characters na madalas na napapanood sa TV. Nabahala ang bata sa kinilos ng kanyang ate. Napansin din ni Neji na may dinaramdam ang pinsan nang makitang tahimik at mabilis na nagkulong sa kwarto.

"…Basted siguro" mababang binulong ni Neji sa sarili.

…**_itutuloy_**…

* * *

A/N:

Abangan!

Ang pangalawang pagtatangka kay Shino!

(Last update - 05-18-12)


	5. Zipper ni Shino Part 2

**Bakit, Sasuke**

By SoundSparrow

**V.**

**Zipper ni Shino  
**

**(part 2)**

* * *

_-Huwag hayaang malugi si Shino-_

* * *

Nagising si Shino sa ospital. Nakita niya si Kiba na nakaupo lamang sa tabi niya, tinapik niya ito sa balikat.

"Gising ka na pala brad" bati ni Kiba.

Tahimik na muna si Shino. May parang kakaiba kay Kiba, pero hindi nasisigurado ni Shino.

"Teka, may naaalala ka ba?" tanong ni Shino.

"Naaalala na ano?" tanong ni Kiba.

Sigurado na.

"Kagabi dun sa JollyDonald. Yung babaeng kadate mo don"

"Meron akong ka-date, pero nakalimutan ko na ano nangyari, masyado akong napagod eh." Balik naman ni Kiba pero sa totoo lang ay nagagambala siya kung yung tungkol kagabi ang pinag-uusapan, alam niyang may nangyari pero parang hindi niya maalala. Matagal na napaisip si Kiba.

"Brad, magbabanyo muna ako" sabi ni Shino at tumayo sa kanyang kama.

"Out of order banyo dito sa kwarto, dun pa sa baba gumagana" sabi naman ni Kiba.

"Oh, bakit naman?"

"Nakikitubig sa atin ang Suna"

"Ganun? Oo nga pala, o sige, sa baba na lang ako gagamit" sabi naman ni Shino. Sa likod ng utak niya, ngayong nakikitubig na ang Suna, nakikisabay pa ang mga kakaibang pangyayari sa Konoha

"Bumalik ka ah, papagalitan ako ng nurse" sabi ni Kiba

Bumaba si Shino at pumasok sa banyo. Binukas niya zipper niya at naglabas ng sama ng loob.

-**_Ano naman ginawa ni Sasuke kaya Kiba?-_**

Imposible. Kung walang maalala si Kiba, e di may kung anong ginawa si Sasuke. Patay-sindi ang ilaw sa banyo. Sa kakaisip kay Sasuke biglaan namang pumasok ang hindi inaasahang joding na macho sa banyo pero buti na lang patapos na si Shino, dali-dali na sana siyang aalis nang biglang hinarang siya ni Sasuke. At sa sobrang pagmamadali ni Shino, nakalimutan niya ang pinakaimportanteng bagay para makaalis sa sitwasyon. Bukas zipper niya. Ipit siya sa isang hindi inaasahang eksena, kasama ang hindi inaasahang bakla.

At ngayon kaharap niya…Ang sexy, macho-gwapito **na bading**. Nakakadiri, susuka na sana si Shino..

Kinilig si Sasuke sa eksena. Dahil literally, silang dalawa lang ang naiwan! So, wala namang guard or other men using the room! Ito na ang oras Sasuke, tutuluyan na niya si Shino nang hindi ma-in love kahit na kanino! Eto na, pagkatapos ay magpapaliwanag siya sa kanyang katauhan. Maiintindihan naman siya ni Shino, alam niyang may mabuti itong puso.

Patay-sindi ang ilaw.

Tama kaya siya?

Isa lang ang tanging paraan para malaman!

Kailangan lang niya isagawa ang First Move Up.

Alam niyo ba yon?

Hmmm… kung hinde, basahin niyo paano gawin ni Sasuke!

"Nakalimutan mong itaas" at tinaas ni Sasuke zipper ni Shino.

Mali si Sasuke sa inaakala niyang magiging mabuti sa kanya si Shino. Ang pagtunog ng ilaw sa shades ni Shino ay narinig at alam ni Sasuke, hindi ito nagustuhan ng kanyang pinararamdaman. Bumiak ang tiles sa pader ng banyo sa naging reaksyon ni Shino.

_**-Kapal mo ah-**_

Sinapak ni Shino si Sasuke sa kaliwang mata.

_**-Ayaw ba ni sexy beast nakataas zipper niya?-**_

Natamaan na talaga si Sasuke. Hindi matino ang naisip niyang sunod na gawin. Dahil sa pang-asar ang next move niya. Binaba ni Sasuke zipper ni Shino, at sinundan ang kanyang kanang mata ng mas malakas na suntok. Bull's eye.

-**_Bastos kah!-_**

Lumabas na lang si Sasuke mula sa banyo na bugbog ang mukha, habang nag-warm-up muna si Shino sa loob, pinaghahandaan niya ang paglabas niya at pinag-iisipan ang kaniyang paliwanag sa nakakahiyang nangyari sa kanya. Sinubukan siyang pagtangkaan ni Sasuke for the second time at hinayaan lang niya na makalabas na sapak lang sa mukha ang nakuha!

Habang si Sasuke, sawing naglalakad sa kalye.

_I'm all out of love,_

_I'm so lost without you,_

_I know you were right_

_Believing it's so wrong_

At patuloy na tumugtog ang musika sa kanyang utak. Oo, hinayaan niya si Shino na saktan siya, at ngayon ay nagalit pa. Ayaw ba talaga ni Shino sa kanya? Hindi naman siguro. Wala na siyang pag-asa sa taong iyon, pero hindi, hindi dapat siya mawalan ng pag-asa. Naging agresibo lang siguro siya. Kailangan lang siguro ibahin ang panimulang pakikitungo. Hindi sumusuko ang isang Uchiha.

Ayos.

After 30 seconds, nawala ang lahat ng sakit ng panga niya, bumalik sa dating gwapong anyo si Sasuke.

"Uchiha, ano nangyari sa mukha mo?" tanong ni Nara Shikamaru nang nakasalubong sa kalye ng Konoha.

"Nakita kong nakababa zipper ni Shino, tinaas ko, kaya eto sinapak ako" sagot ni Sasuke. Wala siyang itatago. (except the fact na bakla siya). Alam niyang matalino si Shika, pero alam din niya na masyado ng mataas ang common sense at logic ng taong ito at hindi na halos mauunawaan ang ilang talinhaga. Boys will be boys. Hindi niya maiintindihan ang mga bakla. Unless na lang kung bakla rin si Shika, pero sigurado si Sasuke na straight si Shika kaya (hopefully) hindi niya masyadong maiintindihan.

Bigla lang napatahimik si Shika, hindi niya mapaniwalaang kinakausap niya ang taong ito! He hates this guy! (or fag, kung alam lang niya). Pero kung si Shino lang pala, bakit kaya hinayaan lang ni prodigy masaktan siya? Ano kaya dahilan? Mukhang mahihirapan siya gamitan ito ng logic. Lalo na sa zipper, kaya naman itaas ni Shino mag-isa, at kung nagmagandang-loob si Sasuke para itaas ito parang kakaiba naman ata? Parang hindi si Sasuke?

"eh bakit dalawa iyan?" tanong ni Shika, expecting na naglaban ang dalawa.

"Akala ko ayaw niyang nakataas, binaba ko uli"

"Lakas ng trip mo…" pang-asar ni Shika. "Tahimik na tao pinagtritripan mo, sige una na ako" at naghiwalay na ang dalawa. Naiwan sa isipan ni Shika ang nangyari kay Sasuke, gusto sana niya sabihin kay Ino pero huwag na lang. At least, may alam siyang hindi alam ni Ino. At natutuwa talaga siya. Ang hindi lang niya makuha, bakit nagpasakit si Sasuke? Hindi maabot ng logic niya.

* * *

Balik sa ospital...

"Teka nga, bakit ang tagal mo?" tanong ni Kiba. Buti na lang hindi pa dumarating ang nurse dahil mapapagalitan siya.

"Wala." Yun lang sinabi ni Shino at humiga sa kama. Sa tagal niya sa banyo wala siyang naisip na palusot pero ayos lang dahil ngayon nakabawi na siya, at babawian niya uli yung baklang yun pag sinubukan uli non pagtangkaan siya. Isang ngiti ang dumungaw sa kanyang mga labi nang inisip niya muli ang eksena. Ang banyo, ang zipper at ang sapak sa mukha ni Sasuke. Naaalala pa ni Shino ang nagawa ng kamao niya. Mapula ang pisngi ni Sasuke, namamaga at sigurado siyang napasaan niya. Ang mga matang itim na nagbabago ang kulay sa pula ay natatakan ng black eye, magkabila! That wasn't so bad after all!

_**-Nakabawi ako sa bakla-**_

"Nga pala, bakit ka nasa ospital?" tanong ni Kiba. Hinarap ni Shino si Kiba, malapit silang magkaibigan, at ayaw niyang magtago ng kung anuman dito. Gusto niyang hindi na lamang magsalita, pero babangungutin lamang siya ng kanyang kunsensya kapag hindi niya nasabi.

_**-Sasuke, alam ko may ginawa ka rin kay Kiba…-**_

"Alam mo Kiba…" napatahimik ng sandali si Shino, hindi na sana niya sasabihin, pero kailangan...

* * *

…**_itutuloy_**…

* * *

Mga tanong:

Ano na kaya ang nangyari kay Sir Kakashi?

Matandaan kaya nila na bakla si Sasuke?

Sino nagnakaw ng cellphone ni Sakura?

Ano ang magagawa ng galit ni Hinata?

At sino ang sunod na biktima ni Sasuke?

Abangan sa susunod na kabanata!

**Barbecue Blues**

(Last update - 05-18-12)


	6. Barbecue Blues

**Bakit, Sasuke?**

By SoundSparrow

**VI.**

**Barbecue Blues**

_Ang charka sa tiyan, ay iba_

* * *

**HYUUGA HOUSEHOLD WORD OF THE DAY: **

**ADIK**

Dalawang katawan ang nagsagupaan. Isang may maliit na katawan habang ang isa ay may katamtamang sukat. Mabilis lamang ang laban, parang hangin lamang ang dalawang minuto na lumipas sa mata ng madla. Bumagsak sa sahig ang isang katawan… maliit na katawan… habang ang isa ay nananatiling nakatindig, walang galos, walang pawis, walang pagdududa, at walang bakas ng takot.

…FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HYUUGA CLAN HISTORY!

"**ADIK** KA TALAGA AKIN NA YUNG MIKE!" sumemplang si Neji pagkatapos kunin ni Master HIashi ang mikropono mula sa kanya. "AND THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT! HYUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. HIIIIIIII-NATAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Tito, hindi po ito Hajime no Ippo" sabi naman ni Neji kahit masakit ang katawan

Walang pakialam ang kanyang tiyo dahil nakangiti siya dahil proud siya sa pinakita ng unica hija niya (pronounce it like you're a horse! Haha)

Hinata, mukhang masyado kang nalululon sa training" puna ni Hiashi at nakangiting naglagay ng kamay sa balikat ng anak at hinimas-himas ang likod.

"Ibig niyo po bang sabihin… yung tinatawag na naa**adik**?" mahinhing tanong ni Hinata.

"…parang ganun. Teka, kelan ka pa ba natuto ng ganyang salita?" tumigil sa pagbibigay ng coach touch si Hiashi sa anak at tinignan ng masama ang anak.

"Ama, ito lang po ang unang beses na napabagsak ko si Hanabi sa sampung limang (hindi po wrong grammar) laban naming… paano niyo naman pong nasabing… naa**adik** ako?"

"At kelan ka pa natutong maging bastos? At magsali ng math equation sa sagot mo?"

"Paumanhin" yumuko ng bahagya si Hinata.

"Dapat lang. wala kang galang, simula ng, simula ng nagdikit ka ng poster ni Uchiha sa kwarto mo!"

"ahh, sa totoo lang po, ano po iyon…" tumalikod si Hinata habang namumula.

"… para sa ensayo niya… tinitira niya ng shuriken" sagot naman ni Neji, eto naman talaga ginagawa niya, mambuko… mambisto…

"Neji-niisan!" naapektuhan si Hinata sa sinabi ni Neji sa totoong ginagawa niya sa poster

"T…Tulong" at narinig nila ang isang nagmamakaawang boses mula sa nakabaluktot na katawan

"Hay naku! Punong-puno na ako sa kalokohan niyong dalawa! Kanina pa kayo sumasagot ng pabalang na salita! Tulungan niyo na si Hinata, napilipit katawan niya sa ginawa mo, HInata! Kung hindi ka lang naa**adik** sa pag-eensayo mo!"

"Hayaan mo na, **adik** yang si tito" sabi ni Neji para hindi naman magkaroon ng inferiority complex pinsan niya at para makabawi sa pagsasabing **adik** sa kanya ng tito niya.

"Ano yung nakikita ko? May sinasabi ka Neji?"

"Wala"

"Kayong dalawa ni Hinata maglilinis ngayong araw!" sigaw ni Hiashi

"**adik**"

* * *

"Hindi ko na alam anong gagawin ko Asuma" sa tonong nalulungkot na sinabi ni Kurenai.

_**-kahit pala malungkot ka, ang ganda mo pa rin-**_

"Kung gusto mo Kurenai... tutulungan kita..." alok ni Asuma

"Ganun ba, salamat, mapagkakatiwalaan talaga kita"

Ngumiti lang si Asuma. **_-hehe, meron ako na wala si Gai o Kakashi! Yes... -_** bakas na kinikilig siya, kahit anong pilit niyang itago ito.

Lungkot na lungkot talaga si Choji, dalawang buwan siyang pinagbawalan kumain ng barbecue, halos mamayat na siya dahil hindi siya nakakakain ng kanyang minimithi. Pero dahil sa isang magandang balita sampung minuto lamang ang nakakaraan, ay siya'y nasiyahan at nag-uumapaw ang ligaya. Maaari na uli siyang kumain ng barbecue.

10 minutes ago...

_Nagkita sila ni Sir Asuma alas nwebe-onse ng umaga._

_"Chouji, nagpapatulong si Ma'am Kurenai... pwede mo bang imbitahan ang mga kaibigan mo para sa libreng pabarbecue?"_

_Kalembang sa tenga ni Chouji. Ano yon? Libreng barbecue? oo, yun nga, tama yung narinig niya. At di na niya kailangan pang ipaulit sa Sir Asuma niya. Pero, bakit kaya may pabarbecue, at libre?_

* * *

Samantala, si Sasuke ay naglalakad

**Naruto&Sasuke:**

_Di niya sinabi pero may nagsabi  
__Gusto mo yata kasama ka parati  
__Pero ewan ko... Ewan ko_

* * *

"Sasuke!" sigaw ng isang pamilyar na boses.

Lumingon si Sasuke at nakita si Naruto. Tumakbo ang kulugo papunta sa kanya habang siya'y nag-aangas sa kinatatayuan.

"Baket, ano na naman bang kalokohan ang ginawa mo... kulugo?" tanong ni Sasuke

"Ha? Ang yabang mo talaga!" sigaw nito, pinadyak niya paa niya sa lupa, sabay cross-arms at inisnab palayo ang mukha. "Tinatanong ko lang naman kung nakita mo si Sakura"

"Hn" pagsusungit ni lalake at tinalikuran si Naruto.

"Kung ganon, e wala ka naman palang kwenta, sige, hahanapin ko na lang siya mag-isa, diyan ka na!"

Kaya ganun, hindi na npihnansin ni Naruto ang inarte ni Sasuke kahit asar na asar siya dito, naglakad na lamang ng nakalagay sa batok niya ang mga kamay at nakataas na mga siko habang pumipito ng isang tono na makakalimot sa pagiging badtrip dahil kay Sasuke. Inisip na lang niya si Sakura, na tanging pakay niya.

Si Sasuke naman, pinanindigan pagiging manhid. Nilagay ang dalawang kamay sa bulsa, medyo nakayuko pero hindi nagmumukhang kuba at mataray... este... masama ang tingin ng mata. Naglakad siya ng (ab)normal niyang paglalakad, yung tipong hindi mo alam kung may malalim na iniisip o nagiinarte na nagsesenti para lang mapansin.

Parehas lang nilang dinededma ang isa't isa.

Pagkatapos ng mahabang oras, napansin na lang ng dalawa na parehas lang ang bilis nila sa paglalakad, at parehas lang ang direksyong nilalakad nila.

Tumigil sa pagsipol si Naruto, tumigil sa 'di mo alam kung nag-iisip o nag-iinarte na mood si Sasuke at parehas silang tumingin sa isa't isa. Isang lugar lang pala ang patutunguhan nila.

"Hoy! Sinusundan mo ba ako?"

* * *

_**Naruto:**Naubos na ang pera sa kakalakwatsa  
__**Sasuke:**Gusto mo yata parati kang kasama  
__**Naruto&Sasuke:**Pero ewan ko... ewan ko_

* * *

"Pork ramen!" order ni Naruto

"Bayad muna bago kain" sabi ng may-ari

"Hah? Baket? 'Di ba pwede eat now, pay later?" pagprotesta ni Naruto

"Bago na policy namin. Bayad muna"

Tinignan ni Naruto pantalon niya, ibinulsa niya kamay niya at hinila palabas para lang makita (at mapakita) na walang laman bulsa niya.

**_-sweatdrop-_**

"Pork ramen nga po"

Tumingin si Naruto sa kanan niya at nakitang si Sasuke ang umoorder. Nakabaliktad pa rin ang bulsa niya habang tinititigan si Sasuke, si Sasuke tumitingin lang din kay Naruto at sa nakabaliktad nitong bulsa.

"Eto na pork ramen mo" at nilapag ang mangkok

Kumuha ng chopstick si Sasuke at nilublob ito sa mainit na sabaw at hindi man lang sinira ang maganda at nakakaakit na itsura nito. Sa tingin pa lang, mukhang ito na ang pinakamalinamnam na pork ramen kesa sa ibang pork ramen na natitikman niya araw-araw! Umabot sa ilong niya ang usok na nagmumula sa mangkok ni Sasuke, nilanghap niya ito at nilunok, hindi pa nakuntento, lumanghap muli siya at sinundan ito, masarap, mabango, it was irresistable! Sobrang sarap talaga kahit hindi pa natitikman! Ang ilong niya ay malapit na sa mangkok nang biglan...

"Naruto"

Bumalik sa katotohanan si Naruto. Hindi dapat niya nilalanghap ang usok ng ramen nitong mayabang na 'to!

* * *

**_Sasuke:_**  
_Napapansin mo na yata  
Nakakahiya naman  
Gusto lang naman kitang pigilan_

* * *

"Sa iyo toh" at tinulak nang marahan papunta sa kanya ang pork ramen

"Eh ikaw?"

"Pork Ramen Double Extra Large!" nilapag ni Ayame sa harap ni Sasuke. Tinuro ng mata ni Sasuke bilang sagot kay Naruto. Lumuwa ang mata ni Naruto, ang Double Extra Large Ramen ng Ichiraku! ISang beses lang sa isang asul na buwan lang siya nakakatikim nito!

"Lumalamig na ramen mo, kainin mo na yan at baka may magnakaw pa niyan sa iyo" sinimulan na ni Sasuke ang pagkain sa ramen at inalis bigla ang tingin kay Naruto. (Taray sister!Aba'y kung jugageti lang iyan) Bakas sa mukha ni Naruto na nainis siya sa ginawa ni Sasuke "Sa totoo lang nagkamali lang ako ng pagkabili, kung ayaw mo kainin, iwanan mo at ako kakain mamaya pagkatapos nito, **_-kailangan ata ng isang lalake ng lakas para sa training-_**" oh shucks, buti na lang hindi siya nadulas at hindi niya nasabi, baka magduda si Naruto 'pag nasabi ang pagkalalakeng iyon.

"Baket ka namimigay? Akala mo ba dahil binigay mo sa 'kin kakain ako? Siguro may lason ito anoh?

"Tumingin ka sa pader katabi mo"

Tumingin naman si Naruto

**No Return. No exchange.**

"Gaya ng sinabi ko,

* * *

kung ayaw mo, ibalik mo sa akin" at hinigop ni Sasuke ang noodles at pinulot gamit ng chopsticks ang pork na nakalutang sa sabaw, hindi niya tinignan si Naruto, nakatuon lang ang atensyon niya sa ramen.

Nang biglang dumating si Shino.

* * *

**_Sasuke:_**  
_Napapalingon tuwing ika'y dumadaan  
Napapangiti, hindi ko alam ang dahilan_

* * *

Natigilan si Sasuke, nasa nakabukas na bibig niya ang kalahati ng hipon nang maramdaman niya ang nakatayong binata. Nasubo niya nang buo ang karne at halos hindi ninguya, habang ang mga mata niya ay nakatuon kay Shino.

Namumula siya sa kinauupuan

* * *

_Alam kong hindi pwepwedeng maging tayo  
Pero minsan nag-iiba ang ikot ng, ang ikot ng mundo_

* * *

Namumula. Nahuhulog ang mga tala.  
At parang isang langit ang katahimikang iyon. Isang kadiliman ang bumalot sa kanya, at tumitibok ang mga pulang ilaw sa namumula na Uchiha Sasuke sa kinauupuan.

"Ang yabang mo talaga!"

Sinipa ni Naruto ang batok ni Sasuke. Sa sobrang titig kay Shino ay nawala ang kanyang focus. Hindi pa nakuntento si Naruto ay siniko pa ang spinal column ni Sasuke sa sobrang inis. Dahil sa combo, napalipad papunta kay Shino si Sasuke. Nakita muli ni Shino ang mga matang iyon... mga matang itim, papunta sa pula, at pula, pabalik sa itim. Segundo lang ang tinagal nito.

**_-Pero hindi uubra binabalak mo ngayon- _**

* * *

_**Sasuke:  
**Susmaryosep, 'yung dila ay sumabit  
Mapahiya na, 'di na makalapit  
Pero ewan ko, ewan ko_

* * *

"Sasuke" si Shino.

Natigil ang balak ni Sasuke magahasa si SHino on the spot gamit lang ang mga mata. Sa isang sandali ay napigilan niya ang pagsalubong ng katawan nila ni Shino. Hindi siya nakapagsalita, nabigla siya sa pagbiglang pamumulaklak niya kanina at ang lakas ng halimuyak na tumatangay sa kanya.

"Sasuke, alam ko may malaki kang suliraning kinakaharap, sa tingin ko, kailangan, ayusin mo muna ito bago masama sa problema mo si Naruto at masama ka sa kalokohan niya. Kung hindi lang dahil kay Hinata, hindi kita kakausapin..."

"Sasuke, ano yung sinasabi ni Shino?" inis na bwinelta ni Naruto.

Biglang nawala ang tumitibok na pulang ilaw na sabay na tinitibukan ng puso ni Sasuke, nalagas at nalanta ang mga bulaklak at nangamoy bulok ang dating mabangong halimuyak na nakakatangay ng isipan.

Tumalikod si Sasuke at pinamukhang walang interes kay Shino sa pamamagitan ng pakikipaglaban kay Naruto. Binatuhan niya bigla ng shuriken si Naruto, na siya namang nakaiwas.

Suntok. Sipa. Atake. Depensa.

Isang laban. Dalawang malamig na ramen at tatlong binatang naguguluhan sa isa't isa.

"Hoy Sasuke! Ano yung 'suliranin mo' na sinasabi ni Shino? At dinamay mo pa si Hinata!" Mabigat na palo ng kunnai ni Sasuke sa kunnai ni Naruto, mahigpit ang kapit, nanggigigil.

"Wala akong pakialam sa Hinata mo" at nagpatuloy at maingay na pagsalubong ng mga bakal sa isa't isa.

"Kahit naman hindi si Hinata yun Sasuke, may pakialam pa rin ako! Kakarating mo lang dito nangugulo ka na! Ano ba problema mo? Si Orochimau na naman ba yan, ha?"

Wala munang sinagot si Sasuke. Sa ngayon, gusto lang muna niya itago ang namumula niyang pisngi kay Shino. (ay grabe ateh, kakaiba ka rin mag-blush anoh? gumegiyera!)

**_-siguro ang prublema ko... unti-unti ng nawawala ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo pero hindi ko pa nasasabi... o napapadama. Kulugo, paano mo ako napapaganito?-_**

"O tungkol sa pagkatao mo?" sambulat ni Naruto na nagulantang si Sasuke sa pag-iisip.

* * *

_Pero napapansin mo na yata  
Nakakahiya naman  
Gusto lang naman kitang pigilan_

* * *

"Kulugo, wag kang makialam sa buhay ng may buhay"

"Hoy Sasuke! Magsalita ka dyan tungkol kay Hinata!"

"Siya ang may kasalanan... dinamay niya sarili niya"

At muli silang naglaban.

"At paano?"

"Kulugo, akala mo kaya mo ako linlangin sa pamamagitan ng unti-unting paghilis ng usapan para masabi ko paano nadamay si Hinata nagkakamali ka, kung ako sa 'yo, tatanungin ko na lang si Hinata."

"Isang away-pambata? Uchiha, kung ako sa 'yo di ko papatulan 'yang si Naruto"

* * *

_**Sasuke:  
**Napapalingon tuwing ika'y dumadaan  
Napapangiti, hindi ko alam ang dahilan_

* * *

"Hyuuga" napangiting-angas si Sasuke.

Uminit ulo ni Naruto dahil sa tingin niya ay pagtutulungan na siya ng dalawang mayabang.

"Hoy Neji! Sinama ni Sasuke sa problema niya pinsan mo! Wala ka bang pakialam?"

"Problema? Alam ko si Shino at Sasuke merong problema, sigurado ako hindi naman ganung kabobo si Hinata para idamay sarili niya"

"Ang sasama niyo talaga!" naubos na ang pasensya ni Naruto. Tama na, sobra na...

KAGEBUNSHIN! at dumami si Naruto!

Tapos bigla lang lumitaw itong si Chouji, na parang hindi nila napansin ang malaking katawan nito na paparating.

"Hi guys, may pa-barbecue si Ma'am Kurenai at Sir Asuma, gusto niyo sumama?"

"Mamaya na lang Chouji! Tuturuan ko muna 'tong mga 'to!" sa sobrang init ng ulo ay napalibutan siya ng hindi-mawaring lakas na nagmumula sa kalooban... Siya at ang mga Naruto clones ay galit na galit kay Uchiha Sasuke at Hyuuga Neji... Sasalakayin na nila ang dalawa

...nang biglang tumunog nang napakalakas ang tiyan nila nang sabay-sabay.

* * *

_**Sasuke:  
**__Alam kong hindi pwepwedeng maging tayo  
Pero minsan nag-iiba ang ikot ng, ang ikot ng mundo_

* * *

"Kayo na lang" sabi ni Neji at umalis.

"Una na rin ako" sabi ni Sasuke na namumula pa dahil andyan pa si Shino.

"Naruto, sabi ni Ma'am Kurenai libre daw... ano?" aya ni Chouji.

"Tara Chouji, mas mabuti pang mabusog sa karne, kesa sa sama ng loob!"

* * *

_Balika natin ang eksena ni Kakashi..._

* * *

"Bakla ang estudyante ko"

Katahimikan. Ilang sandali lang naman, bumati ang halakhakan sa pulong. Napahiya ang Jounin sa harap ng madla dahil sa kanyang sinabi.

"Grabe Kakashi! Ang galing mo magpatawa!" sabi ni Gai na gumigilid ang luha sa dalawang mata.

Gusto sanang magsalita ni Kakashi ngunit ang kagustuhang ito ay tila nilamon lang ng koro.

Hindi talaga nila napigilan ang kanilang tawa, kung anu-anong kabaliwan na ang naibibigay na reaksyon ng katawan nila. Karamihan ay nahulog sa upuan nila pero wala na rin ang sakit na iyon, tumatawa pa rin sila pero 'di rin naman masasabing hindi masakit, dahil parang hindi naman sila makahinga at kagaya ng nangyari (nangyayari) kay Gai ay gumigilid ang mga luha nila.

Sobra na. Kung ayaw nila maniwala e 'di huwag. Gusto na sanang umalis ni Kakashi pero nagsalita na naman si Gai.

"Estudyante ni Kakashi, galing sa angkan ng Uchiha" bumuwelo muna ng kaunti si Gai upang makasagap ng hangin.

"ISANG BAKLA!"

pinasabog niya. "Kakashi ang sakit na ng tiyan ko!" lalo pang lumakas ang mga tawa.

"Pero... totoo. At wala akong makitang dahilan para tawanan niyo" hindi na maganda ang pakiramdam ni Kakashi, estudyante mo naman ba eh, insultuhin ng ganun. Napalapit na si Kakashi kay Sasuke, at para sa kanya, hindi na tamang pagtulungan ng mga kutya ang estudyante niya sa problema nito, ang hindi pagiging sigurado.

"Alam mo Kakashi, wala akong makitang dahilan para seryosohin mo..." nakangiti pa rin si Tsunade, sa ngayo'y nasa tamang lugar na ang dibdib niya na akala mo'y nakalaya sa suporta nito kanina dahil labis na marahas at mapangahas gumalaw sa kakahalakhak.

"Ang gusto ko lang naman ay matulungansa kanyang problema si Sasuke, at kailangan ko ang tulong niyo"

"para sa kabaklaan ni Sasuke!" si Gai na naman at nakisali lahat sa tawanan. Ubos na pasensya ni Kakashi, walk-out na kung walk -out...

nang biglang may sumabog na utot. Kadire, ang baho.

Natahimik ang lahat.

"Hindi ako iyon... mamatay na ang umutot!"

Binagsak ni Kakashi ang pinto sa likod niya. Pagkatapos non ay narinig niya ang mga halakhakan sa loob.

"Bahala kayo" naglalakad sa kalye ng Konoha si Kakashi, iniisip kung ano ang mabuting gawin para sa problema (sakit) ni Sasuke nang bigla niyang napansin na nagmumukmok sa kalsada ang isa pa niyang estudyante na si Sakura.

**_Pati pala 'to may problema-_**

Mula sa pagkakasubsob ay inangat niya mukha niya paratignan ang Jounin. Pula ang mga mata sa kaiiyak at tumulo hanggang sa kalye ang uhog, pagkatapos ay sininghot muli niya hanggang umabot sa likod ng utak niya.

"Sir Kakashi, may naaalala po ako..." hagulgol niya. "SIR KAKASHI, NAWAWALA CELLPHONE KO!"

* * *

_Hindi lang si Sakura ang malungkot nitong araw, ang buong team 8 ni JOunin Yuuhi Kurenai ay nalulungkot din._

* * *

**_Kiba..._**

Umuwi si Kiba sa bahay nila dala ang resulta mula sa ospital

"Ma, nakauwi na po ako" lungkot na pagbati ni Kiba

"Ang tagal mong nawala... sa susunod huwag ka ng makikipag blind date!" pinagsabihan siya

"Opo mama, hindi na po talaga" sabi naman ni Kiba, talagang hindi na talaga siya makikipagblind date mula ng makwento ni Shino ang mga pangyayari pagkatapos ng blind date niya!

"Kamusta naman ang resulta?" tanong ng mama niya.

Panandalian natigilan si Kiba, tinitigan and envelope na may nilalaman ng resulta mula sa laboratory. Kinakabahan siya na para bang gusto muna niyang siya ang makaalam bago ang iba.

"Anak ano ang resulta?" tanong ng mama niya.

Alam niyang wala na siyang ibang choice.

"Bubuksan ko pa po" sa bahala ng pag-iisip ay binuksan ni Kiba ang envelope at binasa ng tahimik ang papel na laman nito. Natigilan siya at nanlaki ang mata sa nabasa, hindi makapaniwala. "Hindi maaari" nahulog ang papel mula sa kamay niya. Pinulot ito ni Akamaru at inabot sa nanay ni Kiba.

"Ano 'toh anak? May STD ka? Kanino mo 'to nakuha?" sinigaw ng nanay niya na sa sobrang lakas ay napatahol lahat ng aso nila at napadungaw sa mga bintana ang mga tsismoso nilang mga kapitbahay.

Si Kiba, kanina pa nakasemento sa posisyon niya, bumalik lahat ng naikwento sa kanya ni Shino, sa una ay hindi pa niya gusto maniwala... ngunit nang malaman niya ang resulta ay nagwawala ang kanyang kalooban.

Sumigaw siya ng napakalakas... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! at sinuntok ang pader ng bahay nila.

At nagsitago ang mga tsismoso't tsismosa nilang mga kapitbahay

* * *

**_Shino..._**

"Brad may problema ako..." sabi ni Kiba kay Shino.

"Ano 'yon?"

Tumingin muna si Kiba sa paligid baka may makakita. "Pare, nakita ko na resulta ng laboratory ko"

Matagal nakipagtitigan si Kiba at Shino, napalunok si Kiba at hindi makatitig sa mukha ni Shino. "May STD ako" bulong niya kay Shino.

Walang reaksyon si Shino. "May problema din ako Kiba"

"Ano naman iyon?"

"Lahat ng shorts at pantalon kong walang zipper nawala, naiwan sa aparador ko... may zipper"

"Anu problema don?"

"Isang pantalon lang naiwan sa akin"

"O e ano?"

"May _phthirus pubis_ akong nakita don"

Hindi alam ni Shino bakit nagkaroon ng phthirus pubis 'don. Wala siyang _phthirus pubis_... dahil kung magkakaron siya non, mangagaling sa ibang tao, hindi sa kanya.

Nagkatinginan na lamang ang dalawang magkaibigan na para bang iisa lang ang iniisip.

* * *

**_Hinata..._**

Kusina, paboritong lugar ni Hiashi na pagalitan si Hinata.

Napaluha na si Hinata. Hindi na dapat lumala kaya't pumasok na siya. Tumingin si Master Hiashi sa pinto at nakita si Neji.

"Magtitimpla lang po ako ng kalamansi juice para kay mama, tito"

Tumayo na si Hiashi at tumalikod kay Hinata. "Ipagpatuloy na lang natin ang training mo bukas. Ayokong kalahating oras pa lang ay sumusuko ka na" at umalis na siya.

Nilampasan lang ni Neji ang nakaupo niyang pinsan at nagsimulang maghiwa ng kalamansi malapit sa lababo. Matapos siyang maghiwa, nakita niyang umiiyak si Hinata.

"May libreng pa-barbecue si Ma'am Kurenai at Sir Asuma" sinabi niya, ngunit parang walang ubra ito sa pinsan niya. "...pupunta don si Naruto"

Tumigil si Hinata sa paghikbi. Pinampunas niya sa mukha niya manggas ng kamiseta niya. "Hindi ako makakapunta salamat na lang" ngumiti siya ng pilit. Nilapag ni Neji ang isang baso sa tapat ni Hinata at tumalikod na ang Kuya Neji dala ang isang baso ng kalamansi juice para sa mama niya.

Sinundan siya ni Hinata.

Sa loob ng kwarto...

"Neji sabi mo magtitimpla kang kalamansi juice, nasan yung sa iyo?"

Hindi dapat nakikinig si Hinata pero binulong na lang niya sa pinto.

"Salamat kuya Neji" at pumunta na sa kwarto niya.

"ininom ko na po sa kusina" sabi ni Neji

"Ganun, parang ang bilis ata?"

"Uhaw po kasi ako. Sige po babalik na 'ko sa kwarto ko"

* * *

Sa kwarto ni Neji...

Dial ng number.

"Hello?"

"Pwede po kay Shino?"

"Wala si Shino pinaexamine yung _phthirus pubis_ sa pantalon niya" sabi ng nasa kabilang linya

"A...ano po?" hindi siya makapaniwala... muntik ng mabitawan ni Neji ang telepono "Si SHino may..." napahigpit ang kapit ni Neji sa telepono at hindi na naituloy ang sasabihin sa lakas ng tama ng napakapait na sinapit ng kaibigan. Sa loob loob niya, naaawa siya, alam niyang may konting pagtingin si Shino kay Hinata, at kaibigan ni Hinata si Shino, at nais niyang gantihan ang sinumang gumawa non.

sa kabilang linya... "Tay akin na po yan!" sigaw ng nasa kabilang linya

"Teka akala ko umalis ka na?" tanong ng nakasagot sa telepono

"Hello? Si Shino 'to" Inagaw ni Shino ang telepono mula sa tatay niya

"Si Neji 'to" napukaw ang diwa ni Neji at bumalik sa katotohanan.

"Napatawag ka?" tanong ni Shino

"Yayain niyo ni Kiba si Hinata sa libreng pa-barbecue ng mga Jounin" sagot ni Neji pero iniisip pa rin niya kung tama bang iyon ang sinabi niya kay Shino.

"Yun na nga gagawin namin ni Kiba, papunta na kami sa libreng pa-barbecue ni Ma'am Kurenai"

"Basta yayain niyo, teka lang... may _phthirus pubis _ka?" tanong ni Neji

"Wala muna akong sasabihin, pinag-aaralan ko pa paano ko nakuha"

"E pare, isang paraan lang naman paano makuha iyan eh, Shino baka may 'di ka nasasabi, delikado yan na-dale ka"

"Alam ko, pero kung paano napunta sa akin nang di ko alam, wala akong maisip na iba. Wala akong ginagawang mali Neji"

"Ganun ,bilisan niyo na dito... bababa ko na 'to... tsaka pare, pag-uwi mo, usap tayo... alam mo naman sa panahon ngayon tayo-tayo dapat magbantayan sa isa't isa, hindi natin alam kung may mas malaking kalaban tayo dito" Binaba na ni Neji ang telepono. Ayaw muna niyang isipin na si Sasuke ang may pakana ng lahat ng ito, kahit na malakas ang kutob niya rito. Nung umuwi pa naman sila mula sa blind date nila Kiba at Hinata, hindi nila kasabay si Shino at Kiba.

_**-teka, kelan pa naging ganun ka-concerned at team-oriented si Neji?-**_sa loob loob ni Shino, pero kahit ano pa man ang mangyari, alam ni Shino na kahit muntik ng may nangyaring masama ay sa kabutihang palad walang masamang nangyari sa kanila ni Kiba ng gabing iyon.

* * *

Ilang sandali ay niyaya na ni Shino at Kiba si Hinata para pumunta sa pa-barbecue ng mga Jounin.

* * *

"Eto, nakabili na ako ng tatlong toyo... teka, si Chouji?" tanong ni Asuma.

Nagulat si Kurenai, at napukaw ang kanyang malalim na pag-iisip. "Pinakiusapan ko na yayain mga estudyante natin sa pa-barbecue"

"...pansin ko di na kayo masyado nag-uusap ng mga estudyante mo. Anong meron Kurenai?"

"Oo nga eh, kahapon nga hindi ako pumunta sa meeting ng Hokage kapahon, para kasing may problema sila, kaso sa kakahanap ko, wala naman akong nakausap sa kanilang tatlo. Nung napagod ako nakita ko nalang sarili ko na nakatayo sa isang tindahan ng mga barbecue at nauwi tuloy ako sa pagbili ng mga 'to.

* * *

_"Hi Ms. Beautiful... bumili ka na ng barbecue na ito... mura lang"_

_Napatingin si Kurenai sa tindera. "Magkano po?"_

_"Para sa iyo 100/kilo"_

_"Aba'y ang mura naman po..."_

_"Aaayy, hindi lang yan mura, nakakapag-bigay ligaya pa! Inakyat ko pa ang mahiwagang burol ng kasiyahan ng Fire Country para lamang makatay ang karne ng mga baboy na masaya!"_

_Sa puntong iyon, naweirdohan si Kurenai... "karne ng ligaya?"_

_"Aba'y oo naman iha, ikaw, mukha kang malungkot, bakit hindi mo ihawin ito at kainin at i-share sa mga taong malapit sa'yo na nanlulungkot rin?_

_Napaisip si Kurenai **-karne na nakakapagpaligaya? Mukhang magandang idea yun ah-**_

_"Tatlong kilo nga ale"_

_At nang tumalikod na si Kurenai, the vendor gave a sinister smile and a witch-like laughter... then transformed to someone who looks like a villain.  
_

* * *

pagkatapos alalahanin ang pagbili ng barbecue, napatanong si Kurenai."O nga pala Asuma, nakapunta ka ba sa meeting?"

"Hindi eh, pero sabi ni SHizune tungkol kay Sasuke. Hindi niya sinabi kung ano talaga at wala naman silang sinabi sa akin, kung tungkol kay Sasuke, imposible daw na hindi ko pa alam ang tungkol sa kanya"

"Ganun ba? Hindi ko pa kasi nakikita si Kakashi, siya mas nakakaalam"

"Pero kung tungkol dun sa pagdating niya mula Oto, sampung araw na nating pinag-uusapan iyon, malakas kutob ko hindi iyon"

"Kausapin natin mga estudyante ko, baka may alam sila"

Ilang minuto pa ay dumating si Chouji...

"Ma'am Kurenai, Sir Asuma parating na po sila... maliligo lang daw si Naruto, si Shino po niyaya si Kiba at Hinata" sabi ni Chouji sa mga Jounin at pagkatapos ay tinignan niya ang mga barbecue na nakalagay sa mesa, tingin pa lang kinakain na niya ang mga ito.

"Ah ganun ba Chouji, sige yoyosi muna ako" sabi ni Asuma at lumingon kay Kurenai. "Gusto mo magyosi?"

"Sige.." pumayag si Kurenai. "Chouji, pakibantayan muna ang mga barbecue, sandali lang kami ni Asuma"

"Opo Ma'am Kurenai"

Naglakad sa 'di kalayuan ang mga Jounin at nagsimulang magyosi habang nagkwekwentuhan... (malay natin nagliligawan na pala. hehe)

Si Chouji ay naiwan, tinignan niya ang paligid, maliban sa barbecue na nasa lamesa may nakita rin siyang tatlong pirasong barbecue na nakahiwalay sa isang platito. Naisip niyang baka hindi nagkasya sa kabilang lalagyan ang mga barbecue kaya't nahiwalay ang mga ito. Iisa lang naman ang lasa ng mga ito kung iisipin. Walang pakundangan at kumuha siya ng barbecue sa platito.

Habang kinakain niya ang barbecue ay may naririnig siyang kumakanta...

_Parami nang parami  
Ang mga nagsasabi  
Na siya ang piliin ko  
Liligaya daw ako  
Tiyak na magkakasundo  
At hindi ako magsisisi  
(O diba?)_

Lumingon siya at napansing siya na lamang ang mag-isa at bigla na lamang siyang kinabahan at nagsitayuan mga buhok niya sa braso.

"Sir Asuma, Ma'am Kurenai... nasa'n na po kayo?"

_Sa araw man o gabi_  
_Lagi daw nasa tabi_  
_Siya'y laging maghihintay_  
_Siya'y hindi hihiwalay_  
_Lagi daw kaming sabay_  
_At hindi ako malulumbay_  
_(O ang saya!)_

Naglakad siya ng kaunti nang bigla na lamang siyang natigilan... sa kanyang nakita.

_Sakto! (Sakto!)_  
_Ikaw ang gusto ko_  
_May asim at alat_  
_Magkabagay tayo_  
_Sakto! (Sakto!)_  
_Ikaw ang gusto ko_  
_Parang Datu Puti _  
_Suka at Toyo_

Kung tama ang nakita niya, si Uchiha Sasuke ang nakita niyang kumakanta! Nalaglag niya ang hawak na barbecue at tatalikod para tumakbo at makaalis sa lugar na iyon nang nag-beautiful

eyes at nag-flying kiss si Sasuke at hindi ito naiwasan ni Chouji!

_**-kala mo matatakasan mo ako**_** huh?-**

Oh my goodness... parang na-Shinku Haduken si Chouji ng flying kiss ni Sasuke... Ni hindi man lamang niya nagawa ang matrix moves ni Sakura nang nagpalipad ng flying kiss si Rock Lee.

Natumba po si Chouji.

Ilang sandali pa...

"Chouji! Chouji!" narinig niyang sinisigaw ang pangalan niya nila Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sir Asuma at Ma'am Kurenai.

"Naimpacho yata siya sa barbecue na nakain niya Kurenai!" sabi ni Asuma

"Pero Asuma, hindi pa tayo nakakaluto ng barbecue, paanong makakakain si Chouji?"

Sa puntong iyon, wala ng narinig si Chouji, hinimatay na lamang siya sa impacho.

Sakto namang nagkatinginan si Shino, Kiba at Hinata... at parang mental telepathy ay sabay sabay na sinabi ng utak nila :

_** - Iisa lamang ang makakagawa nito!-**_

* * *

Mga tanong:

May mabibiktima na naman ba si Sasuke sa susunod na kabanata?

Ano na nga ba ang nangyari pagkatapos ng blind date ni Hinata at Kiba pagkatapos ng Jollydonald?

Magiging maayos pa rin ba si Chouji pagkatapos ng kabanatang ito?

At bakit hindi pa nalalaman kung sino ang kumuha ng cellphone ni Sakura?

Abangan sa mga susunod na mga kabanata!

(Last update - 05-18-12)


	7. At Nagpasabog ng Kagwapuhan

**Hyuuga Household Word of the Day:  
**

**Hyuugabird**

Dahil hindi naman talaga sinabi sa palabas na Naruto kung ano pa ang papel ni Hyuuga Hiashi maliban sa pagiging ama ni Hinata at pinuno ng angkan ng Hyuuga

Lingid sa kaalaman ng ibang bayan ay _veterinarian_ si Hyuuga Hiashi. Isang araw may problema ang aso ni Kiba na si Akamaru, ginagarapata at halos ma-anemia kaya't humingi siya ng tulong sa ginoo.

"Madali lang solusyon diyan..." kumuha ng kung ano si Hiashi sa loob ng cabinet. "Eto! **Hyuugabird **Thunder for dogs!"

"Epektibo po ba?"

"Oo! Hindi lang mamamatay mga garapata, gaganda pa balahibo ng aso mo!"

"Waw! **Hyuugabird** Thunder for dogs! Pangalan pa lang ang sarap na gamiten! Maraming salamat po!"

1 week later...

Bumisita si Kurenai...

"Hiashi-sama, tinamaan po ng red mites at kuto mga pansabong namin ni Asuma"

"Madali lang..."Kumuha na naman muli ng kung ano sa cabinet si Hiashi.

"Subukan mo 'tong bagong **Hyuugabird** Thunder for Roosters!"

"**Hyuugabird** Thunder?" takang-taka si Kurenai. "Bago 'to?"

"Aba!" nagmamalaki si Hiashi. "Hindi lang bago... **Hyuugabird** Thunder yan... gawa ng Hyuuga!"

"Maraming salamat po"

Palabas na ng pinto si Kurenai pero tumalikod muli siya upang magtanong kay Master Hiashi.

"Libre po ba?"

"Aba, basta ikaw libre!" at tinignan mabuti ang katawan ni Kurenai.

WHAPAK!

"Aray ko, naman love!" sabi niya sa asawa niya

"Bwiset ka!" sigaw ng nanay ni Hinata at Hanabi at hawak-hawak ang kanyang bakal na pamaypay (akala niyo si Temari lang meron? Hehe)

1 week later...

RADIO ADS.

Endorsers: Asuma, Kurenai at Kiba

Subukan na ang **HYUUGABIRD** THUNDER! Magaling, mabisa, epektibo, laban sa mga ectoparasitiko!

Sakto namang napihit ni Neji ang tuner ng radyo sa patalastas at biglang napatanong sa tito... (idea niya ang produktong iyon ah?)

"**Hyuugabird** Thunder? Tito, bakit yun ang pangalan?"

"Ayoko ng **Hyuugabird** Instant na pangalang sinuggest mo... ang panget..."

* * *

**Bakit, Sasuke?**

By SoundSparrow

**VII.**

**At Nagpasabog ng Kagwapuhan**

_Si Shikamaru... may makukuha!_

* * *

Isang umaga ay kumatok si Hinata sa tahanan ng mga Nara.

"Magandang umaga po!" bati niya nang binuksan ang pinto.

"Magandang umaga rin sa 'yo Hinata" bati ng ama ni Shika.

"Nandyan po ba si Shika... maru?" tinanong niya na nakangiti.

Simple lang ayos ni Hinata, pero napakaganda talaga niya. Sa isipan ni Shikaku, kahit sinong binata sa Konoha maaakit niya. Malamang magkagulo ang buong bayan kung malalaman nilang sa ganda ng umaga at sa bahay pa ng mga Nara pupunta ng mag-isa si Hinata. May appeal naman anak niya, at 'di niya aalisin ang posibilidad na magkagusto si Hinata kay Shika.

**_-Hinde! Alisin mo yan sa utak mo! Malamang inutos lang ng Hokage pagpunta niya!-_** at pinukaw ni Shikaku ang mga naiisip niya

"Aba oo naman Hinata, ginigising na siya, halika't pumasok sa loob"

Pinaupo si Hinata sa may salas kung saan naririnig niya ang malakas na sigaw ng nanay ni Shika.

"GUMISENG KANG BATA KA!" at sinundan ito ng mahabang sigaw na akala mo, magfa-flying kick sa ere ang ina.

"Hay naku, ganyan talaga 'yang batang yan, matagal matulog pag day-off" napabuntong-hininga si Shikaku at umakyat para awatin ang nagagalit niyang asawa.

"Shikamaru! Hindi ibig sabihing day-off mo pwede ka matulog buong araw! Tumayo ka diyan!"

"... pangalawang araw pa lang ng day-off ko" sagot pabalik ng antok na ninja.

"At may gana ka pang sumagot?"

Hinanda ni Shikaku ang sarili, at baka may lumilipad na kumot, unan o kama na biglang bumulaga sa kanya pagpasok. Inikot niya ang doorknob... at dali-daling yumuko pagkapasok sa loob. Hindi naman siya napansin ng nagwawalang asawa at antok na anak. Mag-iisip pa sana siya ng magandang hirit para tumigil sila, nang bigla niyang nakita...

Ang plantsa na hawak ng asawa, nag-uumapoy ang mga mata, nagngingitngit sa galit at mukhang papasuin si Shikamaru. Oh no, napajaw-drop siya. Nagtransform na ang kanyang asawa! lagot na, baka mamaya ay mawasak muli ang kanilang pader na araw-araw niyang inaayos sa buong buhay niya dahil sa galit ng asawa.

Simbilis ng hangin siyang pumagitna sa dalawa. Tinignan siya ng asawa, tinignan siya ng anak. Natulala siya... ano nga ba sasabihin niya?

"Shikamaru... nasa baba si Hyuuga" "May kailangan sa yo"

Napatahimik ang asawa niya sa sinabi, from halimaw nag-transform siya pabalik sa dating anyo, napaisip ng malalim... Ano naman ang ginagawa ng isang taga-Hyuuga sa kanila?

Humikab si Shika, kalahating gising, kalahating tulog, hindi apektado sa galit ng nanay. Nang marinig niya ang Hyuuga, ay napatanong ito sa antok na boses: "Hyuuga... Ne... ji?" -**_day-off ko Neji ah? Wag kang madaya makipag-palit ng shift-_**

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Dumilat ng malaki mata ni Shika at humarap sa ama, hindi makapaniwala.

"Hyuuga Hinata" ulit ng ama.

Tumayo siya at bumaba, walang pagmamadali, walang inis, walang pangamba, basta bumaba siya... naiwan sa taas ang mga magulang niya.

Is this real?

"Magandang umaga Shikamaru!" bati ng matamis na boses ni Hinata.

Oh my G... this is real. "Ikaw lang?"

"Oo... pwede ba kitang makausap?"

"Tungkol san?" wala ang 2 upuan sa salas, nililinisan ng ama niya tuwing Biyernes kaya umupo si Shika sa mahabang sofa katabi ni Hinata.

**_-Oh shet... dapat makagawa ako ng paraan para makaalis agad dito ang pinsan ni Neji... ayokong napagkakamalang 'kumukuha' ng 'pinsan' o 'anak'... damn-_**

"Si Hyuuga Hinata nasa baba?" takang tinanong ng ina. Talagang hindi niya ma-gets bakit pupunta ng mag-isa ang isang Hyuuga na babae sa kanila.

"Ba't di ka makapaniwala?"

"Shikaku, talagang di kapani-paniwala! Kumbaga sa buena mano, nagtitinda ka sa bangketa, ang unang bibili sa yo mayaman! Nagpasabog ng kagwapuhan sa Konoha e yang anak mo..."

Tinaas ni Shikaku kaliwang kilay niya nang maubusan ng sasabihin asawa niya.

"...yang anak mo, naging maswerte. Lucky!" na parang wala ng naging kuneksyon sa sinasabi kanina. "Hay naku, tara na nga sa baba!"

Sa madaling salita, first time lang talaga naging ganito ang punta ng isang babae sa bahay nila! Kung si Ino, training lang... iba ang pakiramdam ng isang Hyuuga Hinata sa bahay, iba ang atmosphere, iba ang feeling sa anak nila. Magkahalong emosyon ang nararamdaman ng ina. Ano ba talaga kasi? Hindi niya maintindihan.

Bumaba sila ngunit tumigil ang ina ni Shika at napa-gasp sa narinig!

* * *

"Uhm... Shika, walang tao sa opisina ng Hokage, baka gusto mong sumama?"

Sa may taas malapit sa may hagdan ay nakikinig ang mga magulang ni Shika...

"Akala ko ba bababa tayo?" tanong ng ama. Mahigpit na hinila ng ina ang manggas ni Shikaku at pinilit na manatili sila sa may taas. Sa loob loob ni Shikaku, napangiti na lamang siya _**-E gusto mo rin naman pala ako pagbigyan sa mga pangarap ko sa anak natin eh-**_

"Narinig mo yun?" tensyonado na nanay ni Shika. .. Eto na ba, eto na nga ba ang matagal niyang hinihintay? Matagal na talaga niyang hinihiling na magka-girlfriend ang anak niya!

"Nag-aaya ang Hyuuga, walang duda! Pero hayaan mo na muna anak mo dumiskarte... kung may gusto naman si Hinata kay Shika..."

Napatingin ang dalawa na para bang parehas lang ang iniisip.

Balik kanila Hinata...

"Ano meron?" tanong ni Shikamaru na inaantok

"Eh, kasi, nag-utos ang Hokage na linisin ang buong building, kaso, dahil holiday ngayon, konting tao lang ang pumasok, mga tatlo lang, si Shizune, si Anko, at ako... sabi ni Chouji pupunta naman daw siya, si Kiba papunta na rin dun... nakasalubong ko... eh, hindi ko naman mahanap sila Sakura at Ino, ikaw, baka gusto mo?" tapos nilaro-laro ni Hinata mga daliri niya.

"Yun lang?" sabay huminga nang mabigat ang dalawa sa itaas...

Akala pa naman nila, yayayain na ng date!

Kapag kung sinong kaklase pumunta sa bahay nila, natataranta na si Shika kahit pa day-off niya, lalo naman ngayong araw na si Hinata pa pumunta, ang hilig kasi magpatawag ng Hokage na yun ng mga ninja kahit walang pasok, wala tuloy kwenta mga day-off nila... oo, pati ibang naging kaklase niya, pinapatawag pag day-off

"Sige na Shikamaru," hinawakan ni HInata si Shikamaru kahit pa amoy bagong-gising sa panis na laway kaharap niya na minumuta-muta pa. "para matapos agad"

**_Hinata_**: **_"Sana sumama ka... mapapagalitan ako ni Shizune pag wala akong mapapapunta dun!"_**

Tinignan ni Hinata si Shikamaru... tinitigan niya ng mga puti niyang mata na pwedeng makamatay... Tumingin sa mga matang yun si Shikamaru, wala siyang nakita... parang wala nga naman kasing mga mata... kung ibang tao pwede niyang balewalain, o pilosopohin para makalabas sa gulo pero ang problema, pag di niya sinamahan 'tong si Hinata, baka madale siya ni Neji... at baka pagalitan siya ng Hokage...(iniimagine na sasabihin ng Hokage) _Hokage: Shikamaru, wala kang kwenta! Chuunin ka pa naman!_

**_Hinata: "sumama ka, sumama ka, sumama ka..."_**

**_Shika: "Nakakaasar... di na ko naka-day-off ng maayos... naistorbo tulog ko, pero pag dito lang ako, di naman ako makakatulog ng maayos dahil sa nanay ko..."_**

Kung sa bagay maglilinis lang naman sila, pwede naman siguro siyang matulog dun, tapos sasabihin niyang maraming pinagawa... hmmm, pag natapos agad ang trabaho marami siyang oras para makanood ng mga ulap

* * *

Sa taas...

"Ano ba yan anak! Para kang bato! Nahawakan ka na nga ehh!" sabi ng nanay niya

"Shh... ano ka ba, hinaan mo nga yang boses mo!"

* * *

sa baba...

sa likod ng utak ni Hinata, sinasabi niya ng paulit-ulit... sana... sana sumama si Shika... sumasakit na mata niya, baka magkasore eyes na siya sa kakatitig...

**_Hinata: "sumama ka, sumama ka, sumama ka..."_**

And after a few minutes...

and a few more minutes...

"Sige, maliligo muna ako... makakahintay ka ba?"

"Ibig sabihin ba nun Shika... sasama ka sa paglilinis?" tanong ni Hinata ng mahinhin. "uhm... tama ba talaga yung narinig ko? tutulong nga ba talaga?

Napakamot ng ulo si Shika

**_Shika: "Mga babae... pare-pareho... narinig na nga, papaulit pa" "Ano pa ba?" sinabi niya in a soft voice, para mabawasan kasamaan niya sa babae..._**

"Maraming salamat Shikamaru!" nagwagi siya, girl power rules nga naman oh...

Napayakap siya kay Shikamaru kahit na amoy bagong-gising sa panis na laway at minumuta-muta pa.

Sakto namang nagulat ang buong Nara family at nahulog mula sa hagdanan ang nanay at tatay ni Shika, buti na lang sa super fast handseal ng tatay niya ay naligtas niya mula sa bali sa tadyang ang kanyang minamahal na asawa, at napa-lovers carry pa sila...

"Okey ka lang love?"

Napa-blush ang nanay ni Shika, parang ganitong-ganito ang eksena noong nagtetraining silang dalawa ng isang gabi, malamig at madilim, sobrang pagod na siya noon kaya nahulog siya sa puno at nasalo siya... at nasa ibabaw nila ang puting buwan na sumusubaybay sa isang romantikong eksena... ang eksenang iyon, hinawakan niya ang braso ni Shikaku, papalapit ng papalapit ang labi niya sa...

ANG SUMUNOD NA ALAALA AY RATED PG...

"Love mo mukha mo! Baba mo ko!" sinigaw niya kay Shikaku. iniling-iling niya ang kanyang mukha... goodness... bakit ganun magsisingkwenta na siya! dapat di niya ginagawa ang pagpapantasya sa harap ng mga inosente pa!

"... konting lambing lang ehh..."

Hinawakan ni Shika braso ni HInata at dahan-dahang tinanggal ang pagkakayakap sa kanya. Hindi naka-react si Hinata sa bilis ng pangyayari, natulala na lang siya talaga.

"Natural na nangyayari yan" binulong ni Shika, "sige, maliligo muna ako"

* * *

Masakit para kay Shino. Umagang-umaga nagaalburoto mga phthirus pubis na kumapit sa kanya kung kelan di niya malaman.

Ilang sandali pa'y tumunog ang telepono.

"hello?" sinagot ni Shino

"pinsan ko?" tanong ng isang kilalang boses.

"Piolo Pascual?" gulat na tinanong ni Shino.

"Ay sorry... san ba ako tumatawag?"

"Sa Konoha po" sabi niya in a calm voice

"Ah pasensya na. wrong number" at nagbabaan na ng telepono.

Nakakapagtaka na talaga ang mga nangyayari sa Konoha ngayon...

* * *

Lumabas si Shikamaru sa banyo...

"Tara Hinata" habang pinupunasan ang mukha.

"Ayos anak! Lalake!" sigaw ng tatay niya...

Hay naku. Sa isipan ni Shika, ano na naman kayang tsismis ang binigay nila.

"O anak, mag-iingat kayo ahh..." sabi naman ng nanay niya. Okey ang transformation, naging ninja good mother ang nanay.

Tinapon ni Shika tuwalya niya sa banyo at lumabas, sumunod naman si Hinata.

* * *

Sa opisina...

Kanya-kanya silang mga trabaho. Kahit mga pito lang sila don.

Kiba and Akamaru: sa grounds

Anko: Sa first floor (lalo na sa pugaran ng mga kalapati nila)

Shizune: Main office

Chouji: Hallways (1st - 4th floor)

Hinata: Pantry and receiving area

Shikamaru: "Teka lang... bakit nakaassign sa 'kin ang mga banyo? Pano yung mga library at mga kwarto?"

"Ba't nagrereklamo ka pa? Alam mo yung library tsaka mga kwarto kanina pa namin yon nilinis! Pumunta ka na don!" sigaw ng pawisang Shizune.

* * *

"Shika, tapos ka na ba diyan?" binisita ni Chouji ang kaibigan nang matapos sa ginagawa.

"Imo-mop ko na lang itong sahig tapos okey na" sabi ni Shika

"O sige, punta ka na lang sa Office Lounge pagkatapos mo diyan, may meryenda ng nakahanda don... o sige Shika ah!"

KAPOOF!

Nagmamadaling nawala sa usok ang kaniyang kaibigan

"Basta talaga pagkain mabilis..." sinabi ni Shika, pero hindi siya inis, natawa pa siya. Ganyan talaga si Chouji, hindi makapaghintay. Kung sa bagay, matagal siyang naka NPO o "nothing per orem" o nothing by mouth... sabi ng nurse sa ospital. Kelan lang at naimpacho sa barbecue yung kaibigan niya... sana ay hindi iyon mangyari ngayon.

Nagsimula ng mag-mop si Shikamaru, habang nagmo-mop, ay natapat siya sa salamin. Tinignan niya sarili niya, naku, ang dungis ng itsura ko. Tinignan niya, kaliwa at kanang banda ng mukha niya. Pawis na pawis ang leeg niya, tapos tinignan niya ng matagal ang mukha niya

Hindi matatapos trabaho ko pag ganito...

Bigla naman niyang napansin na misteryosong tahimik ang buong floor ng mga oras na yon.

"Baka nagugutom lang ako..."

KLAG! Nahulog ang mop niya na, pinulot niya ito, at pumatay-sindi ang ilaw.

... "Naku, kung kelan pa ako matatapos saka ka pa mapupundi... Huwag niyong sabihin kukuha pa ako ng bumbilya sa bodega" nakakaasar...

Pero teka, marami naman sila sa labas... syempre naisipan naman siguro nila na walang kukuha ng bumbilya maliban sa... teka, siya nga lang pala ang malapit sa bodega... pero syempre dapat naisip nila na baka hindi niya kunin ito.

Hindi na iyon pinansin ni Shikamaru. Nagsimula na siyang mag-mop sa harap ng salamin, tapos may napansin siyang anino na gumalaw at natanaw ng gilid ng mata niya.

"Sino yan?"

Nag-mop siya at may napansin na naman siyang anino, na sinundan ng nakakilabot na tawa

"Naruto ikaw ba yan?"

Pero siya lang talaga ang nasa banyo, nakatagilid siya sa salamin... kitang-kita na kinikilabutan na siya sa mga pangyayari. nagkakagoosebumps na balat niya.

Nang biglang.

In a flash!

Nakita niya ang mukha ni Orochimaru sa may bintana ng huling cubicle.

BOOM! KRASHHHSHHSHKKRRASSSHH!

Kumulog. Kumidlat.

KRAAGHGHGHGH!

At nagbrown-out.

Kumidlat muli at nag-flash ang mukha ni Orochimaru muli. Napaupo si Shikamaru sa sahig at...

Flush?

Dumoble ang dami ng mga goosebumps sa buong katawan niya.

Siya lang tao dito ahh?

Nagmula ang flush sa huling cubicle, ang huling cubicle na yon...

* * *

Madilim at lahat ay nagkumpulan malapit sa bintana ng Office Lounge. Nakabilog sila at sa gitna ay tatlong kandila na itim at mga sitsirya at coke.

"Teka lang Shizune, di ba may namatay na doon sa huling cubicle ng boys' comfort room?" tanong ni Chouji. "K-kasi Shizune... baka multuhin don si Shikamaru!"

Tumawa ng malakas si Anko. At kumidlat sa likod. Bigla namang napakapit sa braso ni Kiba si Hinata.

**_ooohhh... okey tong brownout na to_** at namula si Kiba

Balik tayo kay Anko

"Ano ka ba Chouji? Namatay? Lumang kwento lang ng mga kasing-edad ni Tsunade yon"

Bigla namang napatingin si Shizune ng masama kay Anko.

"Pero ano ba talaga ang nangyare?" persistent si Chouji

"Huwag na. Tiyak na magagalit sa aken ang assistant ni Master Tsunade..."

Namula si Shizune. "Sabihin mo na nahiya ka pa. Huwag ka ng mambiten"

"Kung alam ko lang, gusto mo rin naman malaman... hindi ba, Shizune?"

"Sabihin mo na kasi..."

"Buweno..." Nag-handseal si Anko at...

KAPOOF!

Bigla nilang nakita ang kunoichi na may hawak-hawak na shuriken na kasing-haba at kasing-lapad ng nakabukang pamaypay ni Temari

"WALANG MAINGAY SA INYO! ANG MAG-INGAY MATUTULUYAN! MALINAW?"

Tumango lahat ng kausap.

"Para namang kaya namin gawin iyon? Kita mo namang may tatlong itim na kandila sa gitna... syempre kapag nagtsismis kami siguradong lalabas ang mga multo dyan at kakainin kameh!" pabalik ni Shizune.

May lumabas na question mark sa ulo ni Anko.

"Ganun ba yun?"

"Oo! Kaya magkwento ka na dyan!" pag-uudyok ni Shizune

"O sige... Hehe... Kasi ganito yan... ang nangyari kasi don... tayo-tayo lang ahh..." sinabi niya sa mala-ahas na boses at inaya niya na magkumpulan sila sa mas maliit pang bilog. Nakangiti si Anko para sa isang storytelling

"Alam niyo ba kung bakit nakarecord breaking suspension si Jiraiya at Tsunade dati?"

Umiling lahat ng kausap niya.

"Hindi mo alam?" takang tanong ni Anko kay Shizune.

"Hinde... hindi sinasabi ni Tsunade-sama"

"Kawawang assistant..."

Tinignan na naman siya ng masama ni Shizune at nagkaugat sa noo. **_-Matatamaan sa 'kin ang Anko na to...-  
_**

"kasi...ganito yan. Ang hokage's building na ito... ay ginawang academy pansamantala nung inaayos ang talagang academy. At sa huling cubicle ng mga lalake..." Kumuha ng kandila si Anko at itinapat sa ilalim ng mukha niya

"dun pinagtripan si Master Orochimaru ng buong klase niya, pinagkakamalan kasi siyang bakla. Doon siya tinutukso, binubugbog, at kinukunan ng litrato ng naka-pink bunny costume" nag-aala lungkot-lungkutan ang mukha ni Anko at biglang itinatapat ang mukha kay Shizune

"At si Jiraiya... kinulong niya sa huling cubicle si Master Orochimaru... At si Tsunade" tumingin siya kay Shizune... "ang nambugbog kay Orochimaru"

BOOM! KRASHSHSHKRAAGHGHSHSH!

"...ohhhhhh" react ng mga studyante.

"WALANG MAINGAY SA INYO! ANG MAG-INGAY MATUTULUYAN! MALINAW?"

Sama-samang nagkumpulan ang mga estudyante.

"Para namang kanina mo pa sinisigaw yan! Hindi nga namen gagawin noh!"

Kapit-kapit naman ang mga estudyante.

**_"Oh. This is the life"_** pamumula ni Kiba

"Teka lang... naiwan ko pala kay Shikamaru cellphone ko" tumayo si Hinata.

"Baket naman na kay Shikamaru cellphone mo?"

"Kasi malalim bulsa niya kaya pinatago ko sa kanya kanina habang papunta kami" kumuha ng isang itim na kandila si Hinata at pumunta sa pintuan habang pinapanood siya ng mga kasama.

"B-baket ayaw bumukas?" pinihit ni Hinata kaliwa, kanan.

"Hindi mo ba alam?" tanong ni Anko

"Na ano? Anko-san?" tumalikod ang nakababata.

"Hindi niyo alam?" tinanong niya ang dalawang ka-genin ni Hinata.

Umiling silang pareho.

"Ano ba tinuturo ng mga Jounin niyo? Kapag nawalan ng electricity supply, kagaya na lang ngayon, brownout, may defense system ang building na ito na maglo-lock lahat ng pinto at tanging Hokage lang ang makakabukas."

...Ganun ba?

"Oh, paano nga si Shikamaru?" nag-tanrums muli si Chouji

* * *

Tumigil ang tunog ng flush. Tumigil ang kulog at kidlat. Hindi na muli nagpakita ang mukha ni Orochimaru.

Click!

Ano yun?

Nagpapawis... nagpapawis ng malamig, nangangatog ang paningin

Biglang humihip nang bayulente ang hangin.

WHOOOHIIIEWWW... WHOOOHIIIEWWW...WHOOOHIIIEWWW...

...

At bumuhos ng malakas ang ulan.

Napalunok na lang siya. Hinawakan niya ang doorknob, at inikot ito... at ...hindi niya mabuksan.

Hinde... ulitin naten...

Inikot niya... ayaw.

"Relax" sabi niya sa sarili. Ano ba dapat niya gawin? Tama.

Humila siya ng credit card... kung saan inilalaan niya lahat ng ipon niya para sa babaeng mamahalin niya, kung meron man. Kung wala, nanumpa siyang magpapari siya kagaya ng pagmomonghe ni Sir Asuma. At ibibgay niya sa kawang-gawa ang lahat ng ipon niya. Kapag nagpari siya, kahit gaano man uminit ang dugo niya sa babaeng magpapakulo ng damdamin niya, pipigilan niya, kung kailangan niya magkulong sa kumbento at lumuhod para patawarin siya sa libog niya, gagawin niya yon! Iyon ang kanyang panunumpa...

BOOM! KRASHSHSHKRAAGHGHSHSH!

bilang isang tunay na lalake!

Lumiwanag ang background makikitang si Shikamaru ay may hawak-hawak na credit card na parang ipangpapatay sa pinto na animoy may buhay ang pinto kahit wala naman.

At sinimulan na niya... kinaskas nya ang maliit na pagitan ng pinto gamit ang card na iyon

* * *

_Anko: at dahil hindi itinuro ng mga Jounin niyo, siya, ako na ang magsasabi ...hindi mabubuksan ang mga pinto kahit anong Lupin-tactics pa ang gamitin mo..._

* * *

Hindi nawalan ng pag-asa, humila nanaman si Shika ng kung ano sa bulsa niya

Alam niyo ba kung ano iyon?

Aba! Dapat lang at alam niyo!

Syempre. Isang karayom.

Ito ba ay mula kay Tsuchi Kin mula sa prelims ng Chuunin Exams?

Oh my hindi marunong magnakaw ang genius natin! E di ano... hiningi niya? Hindi natin alam!

Hinugot na nga ni Shikamaru ang karayom ni Tsuchi Kin. Pagkatapos ng laban nila ni Temari nawarak ng lumaki niyang muscles ang suot niya! Kailangan matahi iyon agad, sino pa ba ang alam niyang marunong magtahi maliban kay Tsuchi Kin? Na-spot-an lang niyang nanonood ang babae sa audience ay pinatahi na niya ang t-shirt niya!

_"tahiin mo"  
"oo..eto na"  
"teka bakit buhay ka?"  
"pag alasdose lang ako ng tanghali nabubuhay. Tanga!" _

Oh my.

Naalala niyo ba nung na-genjutsu ng pampatulog ang lahat ng tao sa stadium?

Oo. Hindi natuloy ni Kin pagtatahi niya... maliban sa nakatulog siya, bumalik siya sa hukay, kaya naiwan sa damit ni Shika pagkagising niya ang karayom. At hindi na niyang naalalang dapat pala niya ibalik iyon. Tapos ilang buwan ang nakalipas ay napansin niyang nasa damit niya.

Okey na sanang kwentong Cinderella, pagkat tuwing tanghaling tapat ay humihilata kung saan-saan si Shika para maibalik ang karayom ng babae, kaso ngayon, sa matinding pangangailangan... ay kailangan niyang gamitin ang karayom ... para sa nakakandadong pintong ito!

**_Fight or Flight: Di baleng mawalan ng karayom ng babae! Makaligtas lang sa nag-aabang na panganib!_**

* * *

_Anko: ...kagaya nga ng sinabi ko, hindi yun kaya buksan ng kahit ano. Tsk. Hindi ba talaga sinabi sa inyo ng mga Jounin niyo? O baka natutulog kayo sa klase niyo?_

* * *

BOOM! KRASHSHSHKRAAGHGHSHSH!

PASOK-LABAS-PASOK

Pinilit buksan ni Shika gamit ang karayom ni Tsuchi Kin. Nalagas na ang karayom sa sobrang pangangalawang at kakapasok kakalabas-pasok-labas.

Hanggang naubusan ng energy si Shikamaru. Ayaw niya pumasok sa ni isang cubicle ng banyo... baka madale siya ng 'di oras. Sa totoo lang dalawa karayom ni Tsuchi Kin sa kanya, pero ayaw na niya subukan. Baka hindi na siya makalaban pag may emergency na dumating.

* * *

_Hinata: "Parang napanood ko na ito sa mga horror movies... hindi ba't si Sadako at Kayako at Toshio lumalabas sa mga scenario na ganito?" _

_Napatango ang mga kasama niya sa opisina  
_

* * *

THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALLED IS EITHER UNATTENDED OR OUT OF COVERAGE ..

"Meendukose" sabi ni Shika mula sa kalayuan...

"Walang signal... 'di ko matawagan kahit isa sa kanila" asar na sinabi ni Shikamaru. Patawarin siya ni Hinata, dahil cellphone ng babaeng kaibigan ang gamit niya.

Gulp. Relax. Siguradong gutom ka lang. Huwag mawalang ng pag-asa

* * *

_BOOM! KRASHHHSHHSHKKRRASSSHH!_

_"Ang lakas ng kidlat!" takot na takot na nagtago sa likod ni Shizune si Chouji_

_"Nu ba yan ang laki-laki mong tao natatakot ka!"_

_"Eh... nakakatakot! Hindi yun parang ordinaryong kidlat!" nanginginig siya sa pagkakasabi_

* * *

Flush!

Ayun na naman. Ang flush sa huling cubicle. Nararamdaman na niyang tumatayo ang mga balahibo niya. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito... ipinapahiwatig nito ang kakila-kilabot na kaisipan...

* * *

_Shino: Sa dalas ng panonood ni tatay sa mga Asian Horror Movies, pansin kong parang iisa lang ang sinusundan nilang kwento kapag napakita na yung multo, yung tipong may eksena na aakalahin mong may kasama ka kahit mag-isa ka lang?_

* * *

May bakla... hindi lang ordinaryong bakla...

Ni multo ni takot hindi tumatayo balahibo niya, maliban sa...

Multong bakla...

Hindi na maganda ito. HINDE. HINDE. HINDE. HINDE... Lumalakas lalo kabog ng dibdib niya, mas malamig ang pawis niya kesa sa banyo.

Talagang hindi maganda... kailangan...

Pinilit niya ikut-ikutin sa kaliwa at sa kanan ang doorknob. Inipon niya ang chakra niya at sinubukang wasakin ang pinto ng banyo na yon ng lahat ng pwersa niya. Wala na siyang pakialam kung mabulyawan siya o pagbayarin siya, basta ang gusto niya ngayon ay makaalis, ngayondin!

Pero ayaw talaga bumigay ng pinto.

Oras na para harapin ang katotohanang na-lock siya sa loob... ng banyo.

"ARGH! BWISET!"

Isa-isa niyang sinipa ang mga cubicle, hanggang umabot sa huling cubicle. Sinipa niya... wala.

Pumasok muli sa isipan niya, ni halimaw, ni horror movie, ni kampon ni Orochimaru hindi tumayo ang balahibo niya... maliban sa bakla... ayaw niya paniwalaan ang nararamdaman, pero totoong tumataas, at nanginginig na rin siya. Nakakainis, gusto niyang tumigil ang mga buhok niya sa pagtaas.

Meendukose... ano tong nangyayaring ito? Hindi siya nag-iisa... alam niya...

"At alam ko... "

sabi ng isang mala-multong boses kasabay non ay ang malamig na pakiramdam sa leeg gawa ng hawi ng kunnai sa hangin.

Nailagan niya ang lumilipad na bagay.

"Sino ka?" sigaw ni Shika.

* * *

_Kiba: Paano nga ba yung boses ni Kayako?_

* * *

Pero walang isinagot ang misteryosong boses. Kung bakit ba naman kasi nakapwesto sa madilim na lugar kung saan hindi man lang nasisikatan ng kahit anong ilaw ang banyo ng mga lalake. Hindi tuloy niya magamit ang kanyang mga anino.

HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sino yan?

Tanging talas ng pandinig lang ang magiging pag-asa niya

May narinig siya sa taas. Sinalag niya ang pababang talim. Tumutunog ang mga bakal. Hindi makaatake si Shika. Masyadong mailap, mabilis.

At biglang tumahimik.

* * *

_Hinata: ...diba sa mga palabas na iyon, ang biktima ay napapaupo at gumagapang patalikod? Tapos pag biglang walang multo... mas nakakatakot kasi... biglang lalabas ang ... mga aswang na yun? _

* * *

Mahabang katahimikan. Humakbang patalikod si Shikamaru, punong-puno ng pag-iingat. Kung wala lang sa huling cubicle ang bintana, kanina pa talaga niya pinuntahan iyon. Tumutulo ang pawis, nagpapatong-patong ang goosebumps.

Nang biglang may humawak sa dalawang braso niya!

BRAAGGGAGGHGHGH!

* * *

_Biglang may nahulog na basahan sa ibabaw ng mga kandila at nagkagulo ang lahat dahil nawala ang ilaw. _

_Ahhhhhhhh!  
Wah! _

_"Minumulto tayo!"  
_

_at nagsitakbuhan ang mga naiwan sa opisina sa kung saan-saang direskyon  
_

* * *

Hindi siya makagalaw, parang sinemento siya sa sahig. Tapos, dinidilaan siya, diring-diri sya

**_-may bakla, may bakla!-_**

Basa na leeg niya. Ilang sandali pa ay kinagat siya at sinipsip

"Tang...ahhh" nawalan na ng lakas si Shika para ituloy ang mura

"masarap ka" bulong ng suspek at dinidilaan pa rin si Shika

* * *

_Natapilok si Chouji at nabangga ang cabinet ni ikatlo at natumba siya sa itaas nito.  
_

_"Chouji! Bakit mo dinaganan ang cabinet ni ikatlo?" at lumabas ang laman ng cabinet _

_"Ano? naghehentai si ikatlo?" gulat na isinigaw ni Kiba._

_Sabay na nagsitaas ang kilay ni Anko at Shizune, "Kiba, brownout na nga kitang-kita mo pa kung ano ang hentai?"  
_

_"Naaamoy ko eh"  
_

_Sabay naman siyang pinalo ng dalawang nakatatandang ninja. "Bastos na bata!"  
_

* * *

Iniisip na lang ni Shika kung sino pa bukod kay Orochimaru ang may ganang mandila, kumagat, at manipsip ng kapwa-lalake. Sa sitwasyon niya, malaman lang niya kung sino yon, dadaliin talaga niya! Wawarakin niya ang tiyan ng nilalang na iyon!

! KSSHHHHHKSSHKSHKKKSHHSH!

"Shikamaru!" Sigaw ng mga tao mula sa kalayuan. Hindi bale na ang hentai ni ikatlo! Nanganganib si Shikamaru at pakiramdam ni Anko... may ahas na nakapasok!

* * *

A/N: Maraming salamat sa mga nakapaghintay. Marami pa pong susunod... hehehehe. Merry Christmas kay HunterK!

Mga Tanong:

Ano ang mangyayari kay Shikamaru sa susunod na kabanata?

Malalaman pa ba ni Naruto na bakla si Sasuke?

Ngayong dumarami na ang mga nabibiktima ni Sasuke, ano na ang gagawin ng mga natitirang hindi pa nabibiktima?

Abangan sa mga sumusunod na kabanata!

(Last update - 05-18-12)


	8. Shinojikibamaru Lee

**Bakit, Sasuke? **

By SoundSparrow

**VIII.**

**Zipper ni Shino **

**(part 3)**

**Shinojikibamaru – Lee**

* * *

_-Ang bagong grupo-_

* * *

**Hyuuga Household Word of the Day:  
Eight**

Alas-ocho ang oras ng paggawa ng assignment ni Hanabi, dahil wala si Hinata at Neji, si Hiashi ang siyang nagtuturo sa kanyang anak

3 oras na sila sa math assignment... apurado na si Master Hiashi...

"Hanabi, **8** times **8**?"

"sixty-four!"

"**Eight **plus **eight** equals **eight** times two... equals?"

"**Eight-Eight**!"

"Oh ano yon?"

"Dalawang **eight**"

"Oh, e di equals?"

"**Eight**y-**eight**!"

Uminit ulo ni Master Hiashi.

"Hanabi... **eight**... doblehin mo ang **eight**... equals?"

Pumuwesto si Hanabi sa harap ng ama at inilagay ang mga kamay sa tuhod...

"Tayo'y mag ocho-ocho! ocho-ocho! ocho-ocho! Ocho-ocho... Mag-ocho-ocho na!" with matching happy smile sa dulo.

-**_tumataas blood pressure ko!-_**

* * *

_And back to our story!_

Noong bata pa si Kakashi, merong… **KakaRinObito**

Nang tumanda siya, nagkaron ng issue na…**KakaKureAsu**

Ang sensei ng sensei ni Kakashi ay kasama sa…**OroTsuJira**

Ang tatay ng estudyante ni Asuma ay nasa…**ShikaInoCho**

Pero kabog kayong lahat… dahil ngayong taon ay meron ng…**Shinojikibamaru – Lee**

Ano?

**Shinojikibamaru – Lee**

Tama. Bilisan natin.

Shinojiki- uhm?

Basta isang matatag na grupo na sila. Kung paano nabuo, tuklasin natin ang mga pangyayari matapos ang insidente kay Shikamaru…

* * *

"AHAS!" sigaw ni Anko. At binato niya ng giant shuriken niya na sinusummon niya ng nakaraang kabanata. Ang ahas ay na-pin sa pader ng banyo.

"Aaaghhhhghghhhh!" patuloy na pagsigaw ni Shikamaru. Tinakbuhan ni Hinata si Shika at inexamine ang leeg ni Shika gamit ang kanyang mga natutunan mula sa mga nurse nins na mga pinsan niya.

"Wala namang lason…"

"…kasi, may bakla! Pinagsasamantalahan ako!" sigaw ni Shikamaru. Agad namang naalarma si Kiba at Chouji at napatingin kay Shizune at Anko.

"…ahas lang ang nandito Shikamaru!" malakas na sinabi ni Anko, at tinignan ang iba pang tao.

Mental telepathy ni Anko sa iba maliban kay Shika: _**wag niyong sabihin ang napagkwentuhan… maaaning ang batang toh!**_

"Hinde Anko-san! May bakla!" pinagdidiinan ni Shika.

"Tignan mo!" turo ni ANko sa hayop "Ahas lang yan! Ahas! Wala yang lason na ahas!" at hinahawakan ni Anko balikat ni Shika. "Please Shika! Kumalma ka!"

"Hinde! May bakla talaga!"

"Walang bakla dito!"

"Nasa huling cubicle!"

"Kumalma ka! Imahinasyon lang yon!"

"Ginahasa ako ng bakla Anko-san! Ano tingin mo sa akin… baliw?"

….at nagpatuloy ito ng mahigit tatlong oras hanggang sa napagdesisyunan ni Shizune at Hinata, na mainam na gumamit ng sedative para sa sitwasyong ito.

* * *

20 hours later…

"Aggghhhhhhhh!"

"Hoy!" sigaw ni Shino sa malaking boses, sabay sampal sa mukha ni Shikamaru. "Giseng!"

Natahimik ang lahat at nakatingin kay Shino. Marunong pala siya sumigaw?

Dumilat ang mga mata ni Shikamaru at napatingin sa mukha ni Shino. Salamat sa Itaas at panaginip lang iyon! Akala pa man din niya ginagahasa muli siya ng isang bakla, pagkatapos ay napatingin siya sa paligid, at nakita niya ang mga ka-batch niya.

"…Shikamaru… ano nangyayare?" tanong ni Shino, nang mapansin niyang tameme lang si Shika sinabihan niya ang iba pa nilang kasama "Labas muna kayo"

Umalis mga kabarkada nila at iniwan silang dalawa. Tumutulo ang malamig na pawis ni Shikamaru, napatingin siya sa bintana at pinagmasdan ang tanawin sa labas. Malapit na ang midnight market… nagsisimula na kasi magtayo ng mga tiangge ang mga tao.

"…may nangyari din ba sa iyo… na kakaiba?" tanong ni Shino.

Tahimik muna sandali si Shika. May nangyari _din_ ba? Ibig sabihin hindi lang siya? Inobserbahan niya ang lahat ng sulok ng kwarto ni Shino… at napansin ang isang papel…

**I love you Shino… - sasu-chan-**

_**Sasu-chan?**_ … malinaw na para sa kanya ang lahat.

Sinagot niya ang tanong ni Shino.

"… hindi lang kakaiba… nakakawalang-moral kamo"

"…kasi… sa akin, mangilan-ngilan na rin… pati kay Kiba"

At kwinento ni Shino ang napagdaanan niya…. At ni Kiba.

* * *

_... pagkatapos ng blind date sa JollyDonald..._

_**ang amoy na yun, siya nga**** yun!**_

_"Teka lang Sasuke" napatayo si Kiba nang makitang karga karga na papalayo si Shino. Tinignan ni Sasuke ng deretso sa mata si Kiba at siya ay hinimatay._

_Samantala, si Neji at Hinata ay papauwi na ng bahay..._

_"Kuya Neji, ayos lang ba na hayaan natin si Shino na kargahin ni Sasuke?"  
_

_"Hinata, kung maghihinala tayo parang lalabas na pinagbibintangan natin siya ng kung anumang masama... di ba nga, hinuhuli natin si Sasuke, kakagaling lang niya sa Oto, hindi tayo sigurado kung ligtas nga ba talaga siya. Kung mapapatunayan nating may masama talaga siyang nagawa, may malinaw na rason tayo para imbestigahan siya"  
_

_Natahimik na lamang si Hinata, pero sa loob loob niya, gusto niyang sundan si Sasuke...  
_

_Nang makarating sa bahay... ehem ... mansyon ng mga Hyuuga naghiwalay na sila Neji at Hinata papunta sa kani kanilang bahay... ehem mansyon (kasi nga may Branch wing, may Main wing )  
_

_Si Neji, diretso kwarto... si Hinata naman...  
_

_"Magpahinga na kayo..._ **boys**"_  
_

_ihiniga ni Sasuke ang dalawa niyang biktima (namely Shino and Kiba) sa kanilang mga kama. Bago niya iwan ang mga ito, hinalikan niya pareho sa pisngi ang mga natutulog. Kinilig dun si bakla... Tumalikod si Sasuke at kinandado ang kwarto para makapunta siya sa cr para makaligo... **para mabango** :)_

_Ang hindi alam ni Sasuke, nasa ilalim ng kama si Hinata at Akamaru hinihintay lamang ang pag-alis para matakas niya ang mga kaibigan. **Grabe yun si Sasuke, nakakakilabot... buti na lamang wala ngayon si Kuya Neji, siguradong mapapatay niya si Sasuke!**  
_

_Sa shower room... malakas siyang kumakanta:  
_

_I hate to see you so down, oh baby  
Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby_  
_ And I'll do my best to make it better_  
_ Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away_  
_  
_

_Nakakakilabot... pero naging maingat pa rin si Hinata. Naka-Byakugan siya at kahit mabigat, dahan - daha niyang kinarga si Shino at si Kiba, hinagis... este inicha niya ang mga kaibigan palabas sa bintana papunta kay Akamaru na sinasalo ang magkaibigan sa labas. Si Akamaru na naging higanteng aso ay naisalo naman sa likod ng ligtas ang magkaibigan_

_Tumalon si Hinata na parang si Lara Croft ng Tomb Raider sa ibabaw ni Akamaru. At gamit ang cloaking technique ay naitakas niya ang mga kaibigan niya..._

_Habang kumakanta pa rin sa banyo si Sasuke...  
_

___Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me_  
_ And I love you with a love so tender_  
_ Oh and if you let me stay_  
_I'll love all of the hurt away_

"Shino, wala yan sa nangyari sa akin"

Kwinento naman ni Shika ang kanya. Mula kaba, takot hanggang gahasa.

" Alam mo pare, medyo kritikal yan, muntik ng maka-third base sayo yun ah. Eh yung nangyari kay Chouji… alam mo na ba?"

Oh my G, ano?

"…alam mo ba kung bakit naimpacho si Chouji sa libreng pabarbecue nila Ma'am kurenai at Sir Asuma?"

At kwinento ni Shino ang parehong pangitain na nakita ni Chouji.

Nabahala si Shikamaru dito. Pero kung tutuusin mas maswerte pa si Chouji... hindi naman siya nagalaw ni Sasuke, kumpara naman sa nangyari sa kanila ni Shino at Kiba.

"Alam na ni Godaime?" tanong ni Shikamaru.

"…oo, pinapatahimik lang muna tayo. Hindi natin alam baka isa na naman itong laro ni Orochimaru."

"…pinapatahimik, hanggang kalian?" pag-uusisa ni Shika. "Lam mo pare, gusto kong patayin yun eh, kung di nga lang bawal"

"Alam kong hindi ito magandang sitwasyon pero may plano na si Godaime para dito..." At kwinento ni Shino ang plano ni Godaime.

"…pagkatapos non?"

"…pagkatapos non ay nilagay tayo sa 'quarantine' kuno."

"Quarantine? Ano tayo, may sakit?"

"Hinde sa ganun, para syempre matanggal ang mga genjutsu ni Sasuke sa aten. Kakaiba kasing genjutsu ang gamit ni Sasuke,"

Hindi na nagsalita muli si Shika. Ano naman na kaya ang mangyayari sa kanya ngayon?

"Pinag-paalam ka na pala nila Shizune at Hinata sa mga magulang mo. Alam na rin ito ng mga magulang ng mga nabiktima"

Napa-jawdrop si Shika. Paano yun? Malalaman ng mga magulang niya na siya ay nagalaw ng...

"Wag ka mag-alala, Hokage naman nagpaliwanag sa kanilang lahat. Sa ngayon, parte ka na … ng tatawagin nating Shinojikibamaru – Lee"

"…Shinojikiba.. marle… ehe?"

"Shinojikibamaru – Lee"

Gumana na ang normal functioning ng ulo ni Shikamaru "… o sige, ikaw, ako, si Kiba, si Chouji…" at naalala ni Shika na nakita niya si Neji kanina at kasama si Lee sa pangalan ng grupo.

"Eh… ano naman nangyari kay Lee at Neji bakit sila nasali?"

"… Oo nga pala, nakalimutan kong ikuwento sa iyo"

* * *

Mga tanong:

Paano nabiktima ni Sasuke sila Neji at Lee?

Ano ang plano ni Godaime?

Malalaman pa ba ni Naruto na bakla si Sasuke?

Abangan sa mga susunod na kabanata!

(Last update - 05-18-12)


End file.
